Two Worlds Collide
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: When Mackenzie Falls is given a years leave, an annoyed Chad is sent to a school to get his grades up-West Appleton High, Wisconsin. What will happen when he meets Sonny Munroe? Will love blossom? Or will the two worlds end up fighting? CHANNY :D
1. No More Falls?

**OK, so at the end of Alison and Dylan Goldfarb, _everyone _asked for Two Worls Collide, so here it is! Hope you like it! This first one is Chad's POV, next will be Sonny's then we'll get into the real story. OK, read on! :D**

**Chapter 1-No More Falls?**

Chad's POV

You will _not _believe what I'm about to tell you-Mackenzie Falls has a year's leave! Crazy, right? I don't even know why. No Mack Falls, and Condor Studios will go out of business. All they have now is crumby shows like So Random…why weren't they given a year off instead of me? It's ridiculous…

Anyway, I've been told I have to pack up my bags and go to some other boring state to go to "school". What the heck is that? Oh, yeah. It's that boring place where you learn stuff. Why would a star like me need to go to some cruddy little school that teaches me the square root of 52.4 and how to make my writing more descriptive? Answer-I wouldn't. I don't, and I'm gonna do anything I can to get out of that place, wherever it is.

When picking where I was going, I closed my eyes and picked a random spot on the map of America in the studio classroom. I opened my eyes to see what death trap of a state I was travelling to, and immediately wanted a redo as I saw that I was pointing to "Wisconsin". Isn't that the state that's crazy about cheese? Well, at least I can eat a ton of cheese there…are there any other upsides? …No, there aren't. Well, good luck to me…

When leaving the studio, I waited for a limo to take me to the airport. I'm not gonna have a limo for a year after this, so I'm making the most of it. I looked to Portlyn, my, ew, girlfriend at the time, and sighed. We were forced to be a couple to make Mackenzie Falls more popular, and I thought, well, since technically we're not on Mackenzie Falls anymore, what's the point of dating her anymore? I told her up-straight to get lost, and she scowled.

"I hope Wisconsin changes you, Chad," She said, and I laugh.

"Not likely," I said, stepping in the limo and looking at her scowling face. She stared me down though, and I looked away, getting the driver to drive fast so I could get away from Portlyn's creepy glare. I guess that's another good point-I get away from _her_.

I travelled to Wisconsin in my private jet, the last time I'll ever have some kind of luxury for a whole year. This is going to be the worst year of my life. OK, Chad, calm down, just think on the bright side…

…

…

Well…I guess I'm getting away from the Randoms for a year, that's gotta be good, right? I guess there are some good sides, but there are more bad sides. Way more bad sides…

I arrive at the apartment I'm gonna be staying at and sigh. It's no where near as big and amazing as my house in Hollywood. I scowl, laying my suitcases down on the bed before unpacking. _Why don't I have someone to do that for me?_, I thought, before heading through to the living room to watch TV. So Random was on, and I sighed, watching two of the girls that I can't remember the names of think they're funny. Pu-lease. These guys get on my nerves. I turned over the TV to see me on the TV as Mackenzie. Why can't I still be there? I go to turn it over, then change my mind and watch. I can't resist watching myself. Somehow, I end up getting bored watching it, and head to my bedroom. I must just be tired…yeah, that's it. How could anyone get bored watching Mackenzie Falls anyway?

I lie in my bed, looking at the ceiling, trying for once to think about why the show got cancelled for the year. Did someone do something wrong? I mean, it wouldn't be me, but still, why would Mr Condor want to cancel his number one show, in fact, _the _number one show? It just doesn't make sense…

I can't sleep, but somehow, I end up sleeping. I wake in the morning to hear beeping. Of course, I'd set the alarm because I have to get to this "school" early. I groan, pressing the snooze button, realising I have no parents to push me out here, unlike any other kid. I decide to spend the day in bed, before shrugging the covers back over my head and almost sleeping again, until I remember what Mr Condor said to me when I left that day-"_If I find out you haven't been going to that school, you will be fired, make no doubt of it_". There's no way that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am getting fired for some stupid school. I jump out of bed like it's suddenly set alight, before getting ready for, groan, s_chool_.

Well, here we go…

I look at the papers that tell me about where I have to go, and read the name of the school at the top, "West Appleton High", before heading to my convertible with the directions in hand and the GPS on and working. I back up out of the small driveway, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Well, I guess I'll try to be the awesome guy I am and think on the bright side…

…

…I'm doomed.

**So, tell me what u think please, in a review :) **

**I'll update another one in a sec, just gotta write it.**


	2. A New Day

**Well, the last chapter got pretty good feedback, so here's the next one. This is mainly Sonny's point of view, and you learn the truth of why Chad's been sent away...**

**Chapter 2-A New Day**

Sonny's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and smile. It's a new day, and I'm ready for another day at school.

I get out of bed and head down the stairs, to see my Mom smiling, making pancakes, my favourite.

"Hey, sweetie," She says.

"Hey, Mom," I say, grabbing the syrup out of the cupboard and I smile. Same old life, just how I like it. I switch on the TV in the kitchen, pouring gooey syrup all over my pancakes. A repeat of So Random has just finished, and I sigh. Apparently, one of the cast members, Mandy, is quitting soon and they'll need a new cast member. I'd love to do it, but I don't know how I could get spotted by a big show like that…

I turn over the channel to Tween Weekly TV, where the news is on. There's a picture of Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper next to the reporter.

"America's biggest drama show, Mackenzie Falls, is going to go on for a whole year-without its star."

"What?" I say, confused. Mom and I are regular watchers of Mackenzie Falls, but if there's no _Mackenzie_ in _Mackenzie _Falls, well, what's the point? It'll end up being called "Falls" and Devon will finally get The Falls from Mackenzie. Not cool.

The reporter goes on, nonetheless, oblivious of my thoughts, "Chad Dylan Cooper has been said to get too involved in his work, and has been sent to a school in Wisconsin to get his grades up."

"Wisconsin?" I say, my eyes sparkling.

"What are you on about?" Mom asks, laughing, and I show her the TV.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's been fired from Mackenzie Falls." I say, and she gasps.

"What the heck are they thinking?" She says, and I laugh.

"I know, right?" I say, "But here's the only good bit; he's coming to Wisconsin! What if he ends up going to my school?"

Mom laughs, "Sonny, Wisconsin's a big state. He won't definitely come here, you know."

I sigh, "You're probably right," I say, "I mean, why would a big Hollywood star want to come to West Appleton?"

Chad's POV

"West Appleton," I read, getting out of my convertible and scanning over where I'll have to spend this whole year.

The moment I arrive, I realise I'm welcome; _very _welcome. A huge gang of girls wearing Mack Falls T-shirts and carrying Mack Falls merchandise, run my way, asking for autographs, and I smile.

"We're Mack fans then?" I ask, as the girls nod while a whole load of other girls run my way. Like I said; _very, VERY _welcome. I could learn to like it here…

Sonny's POV

I walk through the halls with my best friend Lucy, remembering everything Mom said-"Chad may not come here, Wisconsin's a big state, if he does come I've heard he's a bad boy so be careful…" oh, I'll be careful, alright. I may be smaller than most guys, but I'm stronger than most of the boys on the guy's wrestling team. Whether he's a star or not, if he tries anything, I'll break his arm.

"I wander what his eyes look like up close…" Lucy sighs as we wonder lazily to homeroom.

"I've heard they're blue," I say, "Really blue. But remember; he might not come here."

I eat my words as I see a gang of crazed Mack Falls fans come along in a group, with one very happy Chad Dylan Cooper stood in the middle.

"Hold on, guys," He says, turning to the lockers, as Lucy pinches herself, then me, hard.

"Ow!" I complain, before watching Chad some more. He twists the dial on a locker, and I smile until I realise the locker he's messing with is mine.

"Hey!" I say, running towards him. I push through the crowd until I'm face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey," He says to me, "There's a queue, if you want an autograph, wait at the back."

"I don't want an autograph." I say.

"Well, what do you want?" He asks, and I sigh.

"My locker," He looks at me confused, and I go on, "The locker you're hacking into right now."

He smiles, "Yeah, well, it's my locker now."

"So, where do I put my stuff?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I don't know," He says, passing me the stuff that was already in there, "Just not here."

He walks off with the group of screaming girls and I suddenly decide-I really, _really _don't like Chad Dylan Cooper…

**;);)**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Guide

**Heya guys! :P**

**Chapter 3-The Guide**

Chad's POV

A bell suddenly rings, but the girls don't leave. At the studio, the bell usually means some kind of break, so I guess we have a few minutes break or something.

"OK, girls, where now?" I ask, and immediately about 6 girls crowd around my schedule before telling me I have to go to homeroom. Where that is, I have no idea.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" I hear a voice say and turn to see the principal, Mr Hendrickson **(A/N: Is that right? I can't remember from SWASecret. You know? The guy who wore the cheese tie? :P)** heading this way, with a familiar girl by his side.

"This is Sonny Munroe," He says, "She's a very sweet girl, and she's in your class, so she'll show you around."

The girl sighs, rolling her eyes secretly, and I realise she must not be a fan. Great. Of all the girls here to show me around, I have to be with the one girl that hates me?

"Sonny, make him feel welcome." He says, and she sighs, trying to look happy.

"Yes, sir."

The Principal walks off and the girl smiles awkwardly at me. "OK let's go." She says, heading down the corridor, and I follow her.

"So…" I say, trying to catch up with her…wow, she's fast. "I'm guessing you're not a fan."

"I was," She sighs, "Until this morning."

"What have I ever done to you?" I ask, hurt a little, and she sighs.

"Wow, you're a jerk and clueless! I can't believe you don't remember what you did to me."

"Wait a second…" I say, realising who I'm talking to, "You're the pushy locker girl!"

She smiles, mimicking me, "And you're the famous jerk guy!"

I sigh at her mocking tone, and she carries on walking.

"Look, Sammy," I say.

"It's Sonny, _Brad_." She corrects me, and I sigh.

"Whatever," I say, "Just take me to my class and I'll get out of your hair."

"No can do," She says, "When Mr Hendrickson asks me to do something, I do it. You're not getting rid of me for a long time, no matter how much we both hate it."

"Well, I'm sorry if I set off the wrong kind of vibe here, let's start again," I say, offering a hand for her to shake, "Hey, I'm Chad."

"Sonny," She says, shaking the hand, before I realise the hand shake was a bad idea as she twists my arm and I fall down in pain. I stare at her angrily for her amazingly abnormal strength, and she laughs.

"Sorry," She says, and helps me up.

"You're really not like your name, are you Sonny?" I ask, and she smiles.

"I _was_." She says, "About 30 minutes ago."

"Right…" I say, "Well, I wish I'd met _that _Sonny. _This_ Sonny scares me."

"Thanks," She says, offended, and I wink before she rolls her eyes.

She opens the door and apologises for us being late, and the teacher accepts it with a scowl before Sonny shows me where I'm sitting. I sit with a sigh and put my feet on the table, as about 7 girls crowd around me, and I grin.

Sonny's POV

I watch, slightly angry, as Chad continues to be an egomaniac jerk over registration. I sigh as he laughs with a bunch of girls.

"Don't you think he's a jerk?" I say to Lucy next to me, and turn to see her just as in awe as all the other girls.

"Yeah," She says dreamily, "A _hot _jerk."

"Don't encourage him," I say, "Believe me, I'm sure there are way better celebrities than him. No wonder he got fired."

"It doesn't matter," Lucy sighs, "He's still cute."

I roll my eyes and look to my notes for my biology test only to hear a phone ring and I look up to see Chad grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"One sec," He says to our tutor **(A/N: Is that what it's called in US? That's what it is here. Tell me if I'm wrong ;))**, Ms Edwards, who scowls a little. Ms Edwards isn't a lover of cell phones-especially in lessons. Whether Chad's famous or not, he doesn't stand a chance. It gets worse for him when she heads his way.

"Um, Mr Cooper?" She says, and he puts a finger to his lips, before carrying on with his conversation.

I smile as I see Ms Edwards go kind of red, before sighing.

"Look, Mr Cooper," She says, "I am this close to putting you in detention."

I grin at this comment.

"But since I'm such a Mack Falls fan, I'll let you off for an autograph."

Chad smiles, signing the teacher's paperwork, and I groan. Even Ms Edwards is a fan? Wow, this school has issues.

I sigh, turning to Lucy. "Can you believe Chad?" I say.

"If you mean, do I believe his cuteness, then no, I can't." She smiles, and I sigh.

This is going to be a long year…

**What do ma peeps think then? lol, sorry, listening to N-Dubz and I'm in the gangsta mood...init, lol ;)**

**So,ma peeps, plz review, init? lol ;)**

**Seriously, review**

**Oh, and I don't own SWAC, excuse me... (cries)**


	4. Derek

**Heya guys. I was just going to write the next chapter for this and realised I already had...oops. Oh well, it's here now :)**

**Chapter 4-Derek**

Sonny's POV

I walk through the halls, Chad at my heal, and sigh.

"You OK, back there?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He gasps, "But you're really fast."

"I know!" I smile, stopping at my, sorry, _Chad's _locker and sighing. "Where shall I put my stuff now?" I ask.

"I don't know," Chad says, and I sigh, before he rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Put it with my stuff." He says, grabbing my books from me and I smile. I turn away to see the devil heading my way.

"Derek." I say, "I hate that jerk."

Chad gets up and looks in the direction of where I'm looking. "Who?" He asks, "That guy?" He points to Derek in the middle of the bad-boy crew, and I nod.

"That's the one."

"Who is he?" Chad asks.

"He's the school jock." I say, "And the school _jerk_. A bigger jerk than you."

He fakes a laugh, "So funny!" He says, before rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, Derek's so annoying. He always asks me out for a laugh, but he's a jerk. I'd never date a jerk." He looks at me with pouty eyes, and I laugh, "Yes, you are a jerk."

"Darn it!" He says, and I laugh, "You love me really."

At that moment, Derek approaches with the bad boys, who are laughing about something.

"Sonny," Derek says, and I sigh.

"Derek."

"And how exactly did you get Chad Dylan Cooper to hang with you? Did you win a "hang out with someone way cooler that you" contest?"

"Hey, whoa, dude, chill." Chad says, but Derek goes on.

"Sonny, seriously, _you _shouldn't be hanging out with that guy…_you _can do way better…like me."

Chad realises that Derek's being rude to him as much as me, and tries to fix it.

"Where is the bluff?" He asks, receiving a lot of weird looks.

"The _what_?" Derek asks, just as confused as me.

"The bluff, like at the Falls," He says, and I realise what he's talking about. He's using the Falls for inspiration. "Everything happens at the bluff at the Falls."

Derek laughs, "Are you _challenging _me?" He asks.

"You heard me." Chad says, and I decide to pull him away.

"Chad, no," I say, "Fighting isn't the answer here."

"Oh, is little Sonny scared?" Derek asks, and Chad just gets angrier.

I pull Chad away before blood is spilled, and Derek yells after us.

"OK, then, we'll finish this later. The auditorium, 3 o'clock. You better be there."

"Chad," I say, going the long way to biology so we don't bump into Derek again, "You can't just challenge people to fights. This isn't Mackenzie Falls, its real life."

"I know," He sighs, "Sorry, but at acting school, they don't exactly teach you how to deal with modern day bad boys."

"Maybe they should." I smile, and he nods.

"Yeah." He says, "So, where to now?"

"Biology," I say, pointing in one direction, "Room 32B."

"Well, then, let's go!"

Lunch comes along, and Chad is just as clueless. It all starts when he strides past the queue, receiving moans from everyone already there.

"Hey, buddy, who do you think you are?" A guy asks him, and he laughs.

"Of course, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." He says.

"Yeah, I know that," The guys says, "But you've still gotta queue. Don't they have queues in Hollywood?"

"Oh, they do, but I'm too big of a star to wait in them."

I sigh, before yelling to Chad to come to where I'm stood at the back of the queue.

"You can't just cut through lines like that!" I say, and he scoffs.

"What is this? Sonny Munroe's Golden School Rules day?"

"Haha," I smile, "Seriously, Chad, you've gotta wait in line, like everyone else."

"Fine," He sighs.

"Fine." I reply.

"Good." He says, like it's meant to be there.

"Good." I say.

Chad's POV

When Sonny and I have finally got to the front of the queue and got our food, she shows me to the table where her and her friends sit. I'll be honest-this isn't the best food ever. It's no where near like the steak at the studio, in fact, it isn't. It's some lumpy, smelly lasagne that looks like it was rushed while being made. And the cheese reeks of sick. I'm really gonna have to hold my breath while eating this junk. **(A/N: We have pizzas that smell of sick at my school, ew…)**

"Hey, guys," Sonny says to a table of 6 teens, "This is Chad, he's gonna hang with us for a little while."

"Sonny, you don't need to introduce him," A blonde girl says, getting up, and I grin, "I'm a big fan of your show." She says, and I kiss her hand leading to Sonny pretending to gag.

"And your name is?" I ask.

"This is Shannon," Sonny says, before pointing clockwise around the table, introducing me to everyone. "And this is Ed, Yvette, Tom, Dan, and of course, you've already met Lucy, my best friend, who is also crazy about you."

"I'm not!" Lucy complains and I laugh.

"It's OK," I say, "I'm a human, just like you."

"Yeah," Sonny says, "The only difference is that you're ego is slightly larger than the rest of us."

A few of the teens laugh, before clearing their throats awkwardly.

"Well, why don't you come and sit here?" Yvette, a dark haired girl with pink eyeliner and a flower in her hair asks me, pointing to the empty chair next to her and I smile.

"Don't mind if I do."

**Ooh! A bit of Chavette there :) But we don't want Chavette, we want Channy! Review to see that Channy...**

**Random Fact-I'm listening to So Far So Great right now...at least that's how i see it...ba-babababa...lol ;)**

**Again, plz review ;)**


	5. Cross Country

**Another speedy update because half the chapter was already done :P Anyone ever had that thing where your on Microsoft Word, it skips two rows and you don't know why? That happened to me. Oh well, didn't delay me for long, thanks to my Dad! All thank the amazing Dad! *bows* lol, now that'sout of the way...here we go! See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 5-Cross Country**

Chad's POV

A few hours go by of Sonny showing me to lessons, and at 2:00pm, I end up on my own.

Sonny has a free period, so she headed to the library to work on some homework. She showed me where to go next, and I remember shuddering when I read on my schedule "PE".

"What's that?" I asked Sonny.

"Physical Education," She said, and I shrugged, unsure of what that is. "Sports." She said.

"Sports?" I echoed. "I _cannot_ do sports."

"I'm sure you can!" She said, pointing to where the sports place is. "Have fun!"

She walked off to the library, and I headed over to the changing rooms.

"Right, ladies!" The coach, Coach Peterson yells to us. I'm stood in a line of guys in sweaty, small T-shirts and shorts, "I have a cross-country run planned for you today."

I hear the boys moan, and I understand why. In season 2, episode 21 of Mackenzie Falls, they mentioned cross-country. It was running, right? No. I don't do running. Instead, I whisper something to the coach that gets him interested.

"I'll pay you $20 for no running."

He smiles, "$40."

"$30," I say, and he sighs.

"And an autograph for my daughter?"

"Deal."

"Done." He offers me a sweaty hand and I shake it warily. "OK, boys, change of plans. You're all going to do 3 extra laps of cross country to make up for Chad's absence to the race."

The boys moan even harder and I try not to laugh, until Derek comes up to me, red-faced.

"Oh, you'll pay for this, Drama Dork." He says, before heading outside to warm up. Me, I smile and relax on the benches, warming my toes by the heater. OK, who cares what high school is like reputation-wise? I like it here…

I get bored after 10 minutes and decide to go see what Sonny's up to…

Sonny's POV

I stare at the computer screen, reading all about the whole "King Louis XIV" thing **(A/N: Suite Life On Deck, "Lewis Ziv", lol ;)) **when I hear someone sneak up behind me.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice says, and I laugh.

"Is it the super large ego guy?" I say, as he takes out the chair next to me from under the desk.

"Very funny." He says, and I smile.

"That's the point! I love comedy, more than any other genre."

"Even drama?" He asks sadly, and I nod.

"Yes," I say, "I'd love to be on So Random someday."

"So Random?" He asks me, and I nod, "The show where they write silly little sketches and then _act them out_?"

"Yes, that." I say, "I'm a big fan of the show."

"Really?" He laughs, and I scowl, "I thought you'd have better tastes than that."

"Don't worry," I say, "I still like Drama Central as well."

"Cool," He smiles; leaning back in his seat and putting his feet up on the table until the librarian notices and asks him to get them off.

"Sorry," He says, before turning back to my smiling face.

"Wait," I say, "Aren't you meant to be in PE?"

"Yeah," He says, "I paid the coach to let me off."

"You _paid_ the _coach_?" I ask, and he nods happily. "Chad, you can't do that."

"Why not?" I say, "I am Chad Dylan Cooper."

"True, but you're Chad Dylan Cooper with no job." I say, "You've gotta just stop acting like the world revolves around you and start acting like a normal teen."

"Haha, no." He laughs, and I grin as I get an idea.

"Fine," I say, "Then I guess you're admitting you're not a good enough actor."

He chuckles a bit, sitting up straight in the chair. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" I say, making it up on the spot, "The producers of your show thought you were slacking off, so they sent you here to make sure you could be a normal teen, or at least act like one." I lean back in my chair, looking away. "Guess you can't."

He scoffs, "No-one tells Chad Dylan Cooper he can't act!" He says, "Boy, when I see those guys again…"

"Don't worry," I say, "I've got it covered."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"All you need to do is do exactly as I say and prove that you can be a normal teen."

"So, you'll help me?" He asks, and I nod. "Sweet!" He puts his feet back on the table, but I remind him that normal teens don't do that and he takes them off straight away.

"Now, go to that cross-country race!" I say, and he runs off, ready to start again. I grin to myself. This is gonna work…

**Yay! Bet time! :D**

**Please Review ;)**

**I mean it...**

**NOW!**

**lol ;)**

**Seriously, review **


	6. The Worst Day Part 1

**Now, this one's pretty short, because I wanted to divide up Chad's worse day ever into two chapters. I need to decide how to make Chad even more miserable. The Chad in my head is angry now, lol! ;) So, yeah, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6-The Worst Day Part 1**

Chad's POV

You know when people say "the first day of school is always the worst"? Well, it's a lie. You know why? The first day was perfect. I was treated like the TV star I am, minus the whole "TV" part. I was the coolest guy there. Of course, I thought the next day would be just as good. I was wrong. Way off…

I drove home that night thinking-knowing-life there would be a breeze. The girls fell at my feet, the teachers let me off for everything, and who cares about that Derek jerk? He doesn't scare me-I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I can take him.

Anyway, I also went home thinking about that Sonny girl, mainly what she said in the library. My producers think they need to test me? Please! They know I can do anything, and I will show them that. When they see I'm the best actor they'll ever find, they'll give me my job back in a heartbeat.

But it's not just that about Sonny-she's actually kinda cute. Although, I don't fall for girls, do I? No…I don't; girls fall for me, not the other way around. But…there is something different about that girl…I can feel it. Even if she's a fan of the worst show ever, my point is, that girl is pretty cool, maybe we'll become, dare I say it, good friends. Or, if she can't keep her hands off me, I'll let her ask me out and say yes, you know, maybe…

Anyway, back to today. I park my convertible and stride into school knowing everything's gonna be easy, just like yesterday. I'm smiling until I'm pushed up against a locker, and I turn to see which idiot just hurt Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Derek?" I say, and he laughs.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He smiles.

"Enjoy what?" I ask.

"You really are clueless, aren't you Cooper?" He says, and I shrug, "At Hollywood you may be a star, but I don't care about that, OK? You see, famous or not, you need to pay for what happened yesterday…"

He raises his fist and I try to protect myself in the way I've seen Chaz do a hundred times.

"Hey!"

Derek stops his fist and turns to see who's yelling at him. I do to.

"Leave him _alone_."

Sonny Munroe pushes through the crowd of people who have gathered and faces Derek, face like storm.

"Just, _leave _him, Derek."

"Or what?" He asks, "I'm not scared of you."

She sighs, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Saving your butt." She says.

"Look, I could handle that myself, Simmie…"

"It's _Sonny_."

"Yeah, I knew that." I say. What? I did. "I could've taken him."

"Er, no, you couldn't." She laughs, hiding us behind a locker, out of the sight of Derek and everyone who observed our little "fight". "Believe me, if I hadn't stepped in there, that little pretty TV face of yours would be history."

"So, why did you help me?" I ask, and she blushes.

"Um, well, I've gotta keep an eye out for you, remember?"

I nod at her excuse, and smile, "Or you wanted me to be safe." I say, clicking my tongue, and she scowls.

"You pig." She groans, and I laugh.

"You love me really."

Now, I'm sure you guys are thinking, _what's so bad about that, oh amazing actor with the perfectly quaffed hair? You just got threatened? _Trust me, it gets worse.

Sonny directs me to our next class-chemistry. I know, that doesn't sound too bad. I'm great at that on Mackenzie Falls. All I've gotta do is turn on the charm and my lab partner-surprisingly Sonny-will fall at my feet. Hello, A plus. So, why is Sonny getting me stupid glasses and some really unstylish white coat thing, asking me to collect 50 grams of carbon and some hydrochloric acid…what the heck is that?

"OK class." The teacher, Mrs Evans, a fossil of a woman, says, "Get started!"

I smile, leaning in to kiss Sonny, and she grins, looking slightly disturbed. She's not gonna get an A then.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Chemistry." I say, relaxing my lips before posing for the kiss again.

"Um, not _that _chemistry." She says, and I pull away.

"Well, what chemistry?" I ask, and at that moment, an explosion comes from the corner of the room, followed by a whole load of cheers.

"_That_ chemistry." She says, pouring liquid into some kind of cup, and I almost blush. Wait-I don't blush, I'm CDC **(A/N: Couldn't be bothered to type it again :P)** and I don't blush. Instead, I follow what she does, confused the whole way through.

And again, more, _Amazing actor with the perfect hair, eyes, and everything else, why is that so bad? I'm sure much worse stuff could happen. _Believe me, it gets _way _worse.

**It really does. I've thought of a pretty cool idea to top it all off ;)**

**Plz review to get a speedier (if that's a word) update! ;)**


	7. The Worst Day Part 2

**Hey, I'm back! A whole 4 days without updating, that's a new record for me! Well, I got a review that broke my spirits a little, but I'm over it. You've gotta move forward, right? Plus, I've been copying the Sketchy Beginnings for me and my friends to perform. But, in the words of CDC-"I'm back, baby!" So, here we go!**

**Chapter 7-The Worst Day Part 2**

Chad's POV

"What now?" I ask Sonny, trudging through the hallway.

"Well, you've got PE again today." She tells me, and I moan.

"PE?" I complain, "I really can't."

"You _can_." She says, "You're _Chad Dylan Cooper_, the big-headed star of Mackenzie Falls. You can take PE, _no_ problem."

I sigh, trying to picture me having a good PE lesson. This may-_will_-go wrong. This may surprise you, but I'm not exactly a, uh, sports guy. I don't see the point. Then, I am Chad Dylan Cooper; I can defeat anything, _especially _sports.

One thing I can't seem to defeat is Derek though. As soon as I enter the guys changing rooms, he stands in front of me, face to face, angry.

"You missed our fight in the auditorium yesterday, and you chickened out because of Sonny today!" He laughs. "We need to settle this."

"Settle what?" I ask, and he laughs. I'll never get through to this guy.

"You. Me. Auditorium, 3pm. _Don't _miss it this time."

He walks off with his _crew_, and I walk over to Dan, one of Sonny's friends.

"Don't worry about him." He says to me, "Derek's a jerk."

"I know." I say, "Derek reminds me of Devon, and Devon's easily beaten."

Dan chuckles, shaking his head, and I sigh.

"Am I mentioning The Falls too much?"

Dan nods, and I laugh.

"It's my skill."

I leisurely walk out onto the field, where a bunch of guys in short T-shirts and smelly shorts run up to in front of me. I see Coach Peterson, my old foe, but decide to do as Sonny said at take this like a man.

Thing is though-can I really take having to run a whole 2 miles while the other guys do some kind of thing involving a ball. _B-ball, _I think it's called. That's what the boys are calling it. Believe me, I'd rather be playing B-ball right now then this.

A while into it, and my heart is pumping, and I'm sweating. See? No good comes from sports. The whole "good for you" thing is a rumour spread by PE teachers and athletic people that don't need to suffer while exercising because they know how to do it right. Not that I'm not doing it right though.

Well, this adds to my worst day ever list. How can it get worse?

Answer is right here. I arrived at my locker-_Sonny's _locker-to find a note taped to it, saying "Chad Dylan Cooper". I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Chad. Meet me in the chemistry lab at lunch. I need to talk to you._

I smile. Now, if I know people like I do, I'd know that a girl wrote that. The "i" in chemistry was dotted with a heart, and when do you see a guy who dots "i"s with hearts? Exactly-not often. It's a girl.

Sonny's POV

I'm wandering through the halls, talking to Lucy about, well, stuff really. Then I notice something-the big-headed drama-king is missing.

"Have you seen Chad?" I ask her, and she sighs.

"Sadly, no." She says, "I wish he was here though."

I sigh, shaking my head. Why does Lucy have to be such a Mackenzie Falls fan? Why did I have to get her into it all those years ago?

Suddenly, I hear a yell come from a classroom and an explosion. Chad runs out of the room, although he doesn't look the same. He's covered in some sort of blue stuff and his hair looks completely messed up and well…blue. He runs straight for the men's room, and that's when I see Derek and his gang laughing, high-fiving, and I realise what happened. Chad was just a victim of another one of Derek's pranks. Walking past him, I scowl, and walk off, leaving him to laugh his head off. Why is Chad now such a victim for Derek?

You'd think the worst thing that could happen to Chad Dylan Cooper-his hair is his fortune. But now, I'm walking to my car, ready to go home, when I hear a yell come from nearby. I see Chad stood with his hands holding his head, and he's shaking it vigorously, stood next to an empty car space.

"Chad?" I say, "What's wrong?"

"My…my…my convertible!" He yells, "Someone's stolen it!"

"Your kidding me." I say, "You brought a _convertible _to school, and left the roof open, and left the keys in it?"

He nods, and I sigh. He really has no clue.

"Well?" He asks, and I sigh.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Chad, I wouldn't even know where to start." I say, "How are we meant to find a convertible around here?"

"I don't know!" He yells, "Just do something!"

"Calm down," I say, laughing a little. This guy _is _a Drama King. "How about I just drive you home?"

"Fine." He says, "But it better feel like my convertible."

Chad's POV

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I say, mouth open at the ugly sight in front of me. "What is that thing?"

"Hey!" Sonny moans, "This is my truck!"

I scowl. "A truck?" This is nothing like my convertible.

"Yes, a truck," Sonny says, "We can't all have a convertible, you know."

I sigh, getting in the passenger seat. "If I'm seen in this, you're dead."

"Here, wear these." Sonny says, handing me some sunglasses and a hat, and I put them on to help myself not get spotted in this thing. "OK, so, where to?" Sonny asks me, and I give her directions to my apartment.

"So, how's it going? Are you enjoying it here?" She asks, starting this monster of a vehicle, and I sigh.

"I _was_." I say, "Until I was pummelled and painted by Derek and his crew."

Sonny laughs, and looks to my hair, which still has a bit of blue in it. "Yeah," She says, "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It wasn't your fault." I say; even though I want to blame her, blame anyone. I guess I'll just blame Derek.

"I do think today was the worst day of my life." I say, and Sonny gasps.

"Thanks!" She laughs, and I smile.

"Not because of you," I say, "It's just…it's not everyday that I get almost punched, before getting sprayed with who-know-what, and then losing Isabelle to who-knows-who."

"Isabelle?" She asks, and I nod.

"My car." I say, and she sighs as if she's never named a car before. Well, maybe she hasn't.

"You are strange," She tells me, and I sigh.

"I could say the same about you."

"What do you mean?"

Isn't it obvious? "You're like, the only girl at that school who doesn't like me. What's with that?"

She smiles, "They don't know the real Chad Dylan Cooper." She tells me, and I smile, before realising what she's saying.

"That's good, right?"

"Maybe…" She laughs, and I sigh. Girls are so complicated, especially this girl. Sometimes she like me, sometimes not.

"But you like me, right?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Do you care?" She asks, and I feel red appear on my cheeks. I then realise-I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm not blushing, I never have, I never will.

"Of course not." I say, "There are plenty of other girls in that school, much better than you."

I feel silence fill the air. Oops.

"Sorry."

Sonny suddenly stops the car, and turns to see me.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you…just say _sorry_?" She asks, dumbfounded.

"I…I guess." I say, and she grins. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiles, and I decide to ignore her. Must be nothing.

"Well, here we are," Sonny says, pulling in to my driveway, and I thank her for the lift.

"I hope Isabelle shows up." She tells me, before driving off, and I smile.

...Wait…did I just smile at a girl? No…no I couldn't have…

**:)**

**So, review plz! ;)**


	8. The Basket

**Hiya, guys! Winning at online Scrabble right now, so I'm in a good mood, and I thought I'd update for y'all. :)**

**Chapter 8-The Basket**

Sonny's POV

I smile, watching Chad walk up his driveway.

"I hope Isabelle shows up." I say, and he turns to see me, smiling, before walking back up the driveway. And I hate to say it, but I smile too. Why is that though? I don't like him…I blame his eyes, those shining, sparkling eyes. That has to be it. I can't be falling for him…can I?

I drive on, wondering why Chad Dylan Cooper had to come into my life.

Chad's POV

I arrive at school the next day in a different car-Brittany this time. I just don't get it. Did I really like Sonny yesterday? Well, I'll admit, she's not too bad. But she has so many points not many girls have that I can't stand. She's painfully honest, sweet and caring. She's also quite demanding. Somehow, all these things don't seem so bad right now…all thanks to her.

I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to see Sonny today. I know I have to though, because she's my guide for this whole week, and although I expected to be the most popular guy in school the moment I opened those doors a few days ago, I'm not exactly…well, popular, not yet anyway. But I will be, soon enough. My point is, Sonny and her friends are my group right now, as much as I hate it, and I'm gonna have to deal with it.

Do guys seriously have PE everyday? It feels that way. Sonny hasn't had PE since I started, and I've had it every single _fricken _day. Someone's trying to annoy me here. I calm myself down-at least I've got that stupid cross-country out of the way, because it sounds like we'll be doing this B-ball, or basketball, as I now know it's called. Thank you, Wikipedia **(A/N: lol, I just had to say that. Whatever I get from Wiki's usually right, unless you look up the town Watlington or something. A guy at my school changed it to something about evil monkeys; he's right there-Watlington's where my school is. OK, meaningless rant over :P) **I run on to the field _again, a_nd get de-ja-vu.

That was 15 minutes ago, and now, I'm wearing some smelly red bib thing which tells me and others who's team I'm on. How do I play basketball? Well…haven't a clue. I'll figure it out though, you know, maybe.

Suddenly, the ball flies my way and I shield my face, leading to a guy in a yellow bib taking the ball and my "team-mates" groaning. I look over to the coach, who gives me a second chance at the price of a signed T-shirt for his girls, to the dismay of the opposite team.

"Cheat." Derek moans at me. Wait…he's wearing a red bib…

I grab the ball, as the team tell me to throw it to them. I look to the left, the loudest caller, when I see Sonny and her friend Lucy, and I suddenly forget everything. She looks different today-she's got her hair in a ponytail, and she's wearing a pretty sundress. Wow, that's new, and cute. Wait…did I just say that? She looks over to me, smiles and waves, and I grin weirdly, something I've never done.

I'm suddenly knocked to the floor by a six-foot guy as I turn away from Sonny, and everything goes black.

Sonny's POV

I see Chad fall to the floor, and I gasp.

"Chad!" I yell. I run towards him, worried. I kneel down to the floor, trying to wake him. He suddenly starts to blink, and I smile. "Are you OK?"

"I don't wanna eat my broccoli, Mommy," He says, still slightly asleep, "It tastes like tree barf."

"Chad." I sigh, "Wake up."

He shakes his head, adjusting his eyes to the light and notices me.

"Sorry about that." I say, "You OK to carry on?"

"Sure!" He smiles, getting up, slightly wobbling.

I smile, watching him wobble over to the basketball court, still slightly shaken-he doesn't stand a chance.

Chad's POV

After waking to see Sonny, I try and make my way over to the court, trying to show that I'm fine, that even a monster of a guy can't knock me down. It doesn't go the way I like. I see about 3 of every person, which is not good. One Derek is bad enough. The coach gives me the ball, telling me to shoot at the hoop. It's some kind of penalty, I think (OK, so I know a little about soccer…did I not mention that?). I stand where the coach tells me to, before looking up at the hoop. My eyes go all funny again, and I suddenly see the hoop split into 4 hoops. I panic as guys scream at me from every edge of the court. But then, I see Sonny sat in the stands, smiling, cheering, and I smile. I look back to the hoop and shoot.

…

Goal! Or basket, or whatever they call it in basketball. Point is, it goes straight in, without bouncing off anything. My team-mates run up to me, high-fiving me, and the coach signals the end of the game. We've won, thanks to me.

Sonny comes running up to me, grinning, and hugs me before letting go, nervous.

"That was great, Chad." She says, "Who knew a total beginner with a headache could do that?"

"I did." I say, and she rolls her eyes.

"Um, I've gotta go." She says, walking off. I watch her go, smiling. She's so cute…wait, did I just say that? I try to shake the feeling, but I can't. Sonny is really sweet, and cute, and funny. I can't help myself-I'm a guy. I want to hug her once more, to hold her tight and not let go.

I can't be saying this-not me. I don't think of girls that way. To me, girls are just another thing that I can buy, a thing that will do whatever I say, just because I'm me. Sonny's different-so why do I like her? It can't be me that likes her…no, it just can't. I don't like girls like her, so why am I thinking this? Well, I've heard of actors that get into their characters so well that they become the character even outside the set-method acting. It must be that-my Mackenzie persona must be falling for Sonny…

It's not me…it _can't _be me…

**REVIEW :D**


	9. The Novice's Agent

**Hey, guys :) I'm just bored, so I'm trying to update this. It's almost bedtime though, so...last update for tonight, I'm tired ;)**

**Chapter 9-The Novice's Agent**

Sonny's POV

I walk away from Chad, smiling a little. Had I just done that? Had I hugged him? Ha, no, I couldn't have. Well, I did, but I was probably proud of him. He's a total novice at every sport in existence, and he made a shot like that? He has a real talent. It's that thought that gives me an idea…

I walk up to him in the cafeteria, on a mission. He's talking to the others, laughing, eating a pizza, but stops and turns when he sees me.

"Sonny!" He says, getting up, "Hey!"

Hey, Chad," I say, "I have a proposition for you."

His face falls. "Ugh, He says, "You sound like my manager."

Dan, Shannon, Yvette, Tom, Ed and Lucy burst out laughing, before stopping to clear their throats. I shake my head and carry on.

"Chad, your playing on the basketball court earlier was…" I go to say amazing, but Chad's already big-headed, this will just make him worse, "…Pretty good."

"It was, wasn't it?" He laughs, "Wait…was it?"

"Yep." I smile, "And the school has tryouts for the basketball team…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chad laughs, "Basketball tryouts? Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smile, "You'd be great!"

OK, I'll admit, I'm not one to use people, but I'm not using Chad, I'm just doing it for the school…that's not using people…is it?

Chad sighs, thinking, before smiling. "Do I get an agent?"

"No." I sigh, and he shakes his head.

"Ah, never a good idea," He laughs and I sigh, "How am I supposed to get to the top with no agent?"

"Fine." I sigh, "I'll find you an agent. Any takers?" I ask my friends, but they all shake their heads, and I sigh. This is gonna be me problem, isn't it?

"I'll be your agent." I say, and he smiles.

"Fine."

"Fine." I say.

"Good." He smiles, and I sigh.

"Good." I put down my bags and lunch, and lazily scan the carbonara, wondering why I picked this if it looks like barf. Well, to be honest, it all looked like barf, so I shrug and start to eat.

Chad Dylan Cooper's agent-this will be strange.

I watch him from the stands as he casually jogs onto the court, behind all of the other guys, hoping to be popular, or just do one thing they love. Chad's doing it because I've told him it's a test-I almost feel bad about this, I'm tricking poor Chad, and for what? Wait…what am I saying? Sure, I care about Chad, but…he's a jerk…isn't he? Shouldn't I despise him? I've tried, but Chad's pretty hard to like…isn't he? It must just be his famousness, maybe I've gotten over the whole "locker incident"? Yeah, that's it. It's not like I'm falling for some stuck-up, conceited jerk-face…am I?

Chad scored every basket, does every rebound perfectly, he's just the perfect basketball player. Great. Another thing for him to be big-headed about.

The coach announces the guys who made the team, and of course, Chad Dylan Cooper is in that list. I smile a little, hoping this will help Chad realise a bit more of what high school-ers are really like? I sure hope so.

Chad comes up to me-grinning a huge and smug grin.

"So?" He says, "Turns out I'm pretty good…or great…or amazing."

I roll my eyes, and he laughs.

"And here I was thinking basketball would be good for you," I say, "Well, it's sure good for your ego."

I walk off, heading to my car as the final bell goes. I start to hate myself…what did I just do? I've just put Chad Dylan Cooper-star or the number one tween show in a basketball team…

…He might win games for us…

…and then get invited to cool parties…

…and talk to other girls…

…What? I'm not jealous!

…Am I?

**Is she? lol**

**Please review :)**


	10. Popular

**Heya guys. New eppy, read on! :)**

**Chapter 10-Popular**

Sonny's POV

I sit in the library, staring at a computer screen, and I smile. My videos already have almost 500,000 hits! That's got to be good, right? I wouldn't be surprised if So Random hadn't seen those videos, ha, like So Random, the biggest comedy show in America, would discover me.

I see the librarian walk over and switch the screen to an essay about American History, before swapping it over again after she leaves. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder, and I jump.

"I was working! I swear!" I say, and I hear a familiar laugh behind me.

"You're funny, Munroe."

Chad sits in the chair next to me with a smug grin.

"Hey Chad," I sigh, sitting back down, "So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good." He smiles. I haven't seen him since this morning, after some of the popular kids from the basketball team asked him to hang out with them, annoying Derek…and me.

"So, you have your first game tomorrow!" I smile, and he nods.

"Should be cool." He says, "And if we win, Derek's throwing a party for the team at his house. Sound great, right?"

"Yeah…" I say slowly, "But, I thought you hated Derek? That's one of the few things I like about you."

Chad laughs, rolling his eyes a little, and I smile.

"I do hate Derek," He says, "As much as you do. But, I don't know, it'll be cool to go to a party. I haven't been to one since I left Hollywood."

"I guess you need to be seen, right?" I ask, laughing. Celebrities do need that publicity, well, celebrities like Chad do anyway.

"Well, good luck for tomorrow anyway," I say, "I wish I could see it."

I see the smile on Chad's face disappear. "You're…not coming?"

I sigh, "I might, I just don't know if I'll be able to make it."

He sighs, shaking his head, "Well, at least try. It could be fun seeing you there." He winks in that incredibly cocky way, getting up, before I stop him.

"Yeah?" He asks, and I sigh.

"Care to join me?" I ask, and he sits back in the seat.

"What you doing?" He asks, and I show him my video status. "Wow," He smiles, "That's one popular video, and I should know."

"You think maybe a comedy show would've seen it?" I ask, "Possibly…So Random?"

Chad laughs, "Sonny, you don't wanna waste your time on that show."

"Oh," I say, looking away, "I see."

"Sonny," Chad says, grabbing me by the hands and turning me back to face him, "I'm sorry, but you have a real talent to be doing this well in a day."

"You think?" I ask, and he smiles.

"I know." He says, and I smile. Chad smiles too, and I'm sure he'll kiss me, until suddenly the librarian comes along and I pull away, back into the real world. I turn the page back to the History page, before focusing on the screen. Chad sighs, getting up.

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I say, not taking my eyes off the screen, "I'll see you later, Chad."

He leaves and I feel stupid. What did I do that for? I could've kissed him…wait, why would I want to? He's a self-obsessed, Hollywood-fresh jerk-face, I don't like him. I chuckle, no, I can't deny it. Sure, there's a crush element there, but it must be a crush. I must just be starstruck, I mean, I'd never love some locker-stealing, heart-breaking, basket-scoring jerk…would I?

"Thank you so much!" I smile after hanging up from an important call, yelling as I enter the noisy basketball court. I promised Chad I'd come, and hear I am, even though I'm a little late. OK, I'm really late. The game's almost over.

I look to the countdown, 20 seconds, and the teams are drawing, 51-51 I see Chad in the middle of the court, looking slightly unfocused. I yell his name, smiling, and he turns to see me, smiling, and turns back, completely ready.

18, 17, 16, the ball heads his way as Chad runs straight to it, snatching it off of the other player, grinning.

13, 12, 11, I see him run towards the hoop, dodging some tall guy on the other team.

8, 7, 6, he passes to another, before getting into an awkward 3-pointer position and being thrown the ball.

3, 2, 1, 3 POINTER!

Chad lands successful, smiling, as his team-mates pick him up, cheering, and I smile, wanting to go and hug him after I see a cheerleader kiss him on the cheek. I smile as he pushes her away lightly, before Derek yells out about an after party at his house, as Chad said, and a sea of kids head out to their cars, ready to get to this hot party.

I bump into Chad on the way out, and smile.

"Hey!" I laugh, and he smiles.

"Hey, I knew you'd come." He says.

"So, well done out there." I say, and he grins.

"Thanks."

"So…" I say, but I'm interrupted as a guy from the team congratulates Chad and asks him to follow him.

"Sorry, Sonny," He says, "I'll catch you later at the party, right?"

I sigh, "I don't know. I can think of much better things to do than hang out at Derek's."

"C'mon," Chad pouts, "For me?"

"Fine." I sigh, and he smiles.

"Good." He says, "I'll see you there."

I smile, watching him leave. Little does he know of why I'm really going…

**Why is Sonny going? I know, she knows, you don't, so review to find out! :)**


	11. Party

**PARTAY! :D Have fun...**

**Chapter 11-Party**

Sonny's POV

I walk up to Derek's house, how do I know it's Derek's? Easy-you can hear this racket from six blocks away. I sigh, knocking on the door, and being greeted by one of Derek's friends, who looks slightly drunk. Ah, of course, drunkness, the absolute must at a teenage party.

I push my way through a sea of about a million kids from school, before bumping into a familiar group.

"Hey, guys!" I smile, greeting Lucy and Dan who are dancing together. "I didn't know you guys would come."

"Everyone's here." Lucy says, "You can't miss this party!"

"Yeah, I know," I sigh, "Coz Derek's _that _popular."

"Actually, I think everyone's here to congratulate Chad." Dan shrugs, and I smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lucy admits, "It may not be his party, but Chad's really popular tonight."

That's when a wave of kids push in between us, and my gaze follow them to see Chad sat on the couch, laughing with some cheerleaders. He notices me and waves me over.

"Sonny!" He yells over the Black Eyed Peas song, "This party's amazing! I'm so glad you came!"

"You know this isn't your party?" I say.

"I know, but it's still amazing!" Chad says, "Come on, Stephanie, Rhonda and I were talking about the game…"

"No, Chad." I say, pulling him back, ignoring the two popular cheerleaders waving me over. "I need to talk to you."

"Fine." He says, "Let's talk here…"

"No," I say, pulling him back again, "We need to talk alone."

I pull him through the crowd, listening to the clinking of glasses and the loud music, heading for the door, the balcony, anything to get way from this headache. How Chad is enjoying it, I have no idea. Of course, he's famous; he must be used to it. I finally find the front door and shove through the people to get to it. Just before I can, though, I'm stopped by a tall guy with dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, but a stench comes from his breath that can only be described as drunk.

"Sonny!" Derek says, opening his arms wide. I resist the hug and push past him to the door. I close it behind me and Chad and sigh.

"We need to talk."

Chad's POV

Sonny sits on the swing outside the house, and I sit on the one next to her.

"So, what's up?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Well, I got a call earlier, and that's the reason I was late for the basketball game…"

"Was it bad?" I ask, and she smiles a little.

"No, its great news," She says, "But, I don't know what to do."

"Well, what is it?" I ask, and she sighs.

"It was Marshall Pike, that executive producer for So Random," She says, and I'm amazed, "He offered me a place in the cast."

I shrug, "Well, that's good, right?"

She sighs, "Chad, it means I have to go to Hollywood."

I realise why she's so upset-she has to choose between her home and her dream.

"I just don't know what to do." She says, lowering her head in sadness and worry. She sighs, moving a strand of hair from her face, "I trust your decision, Chad." She says, "What do you think I should do? Go, or stay?"

I know straight away what I want her to do. I want her to stay here, help me, be with me. I hate to admit it, but I really do kinda like her. I'm not going back to California myself for 11 months, so surely she can wait till then?

"I'll tell you what you should do," I say, "You should st…"

I see her look up, into my eyes, I see the urge for her to leave in her eyes, she really wants to go. I don't have the heart to stop her dreams, just for me.

"You should…" I sigh, "Do what you think is best. Listen to your heart." I say, and she smiles.

"Thank you, Chad." She says, hugging me, "I knew you'd be the person to ask."

She then takes out her phone and dials a number.

"Hello, Mr Pike," She says, "Yes, it's me…I wanted to talk about the job…" I smile, waiting for her to accept it, but my heart falls when I hear what she says, "…No, I'm fine where I am, thank you."

"Sonny, what are you doing?" I say as she hangs up.

"Listening to my heart." She says, smiling a little, "Thank you Chad."

"Sonny, I didn't mean for you to do that." I say, but she holds up her hand and I stop.

"Chad, it's my decision." She says, "I'll be fine."

She gets up and walks away from the party, and I watch her in amazement. I can't believe she just did that-she may deny it, but I know she wanted that job badly. I have to get her that job back. Forget about me now, now all I care about is getting Sonny her dream back.

**:) REVIEW! :D**


	12. No Hold Over Me

**I don't know why, but I like this chapter. Hope you do too :)**

**Chapter 12-No Hold Over Me**

Chad's POV

I walk through the halls the next day, talking to Dan and Lucy about random stuff. I don't know why I'm paying attention. Huh, maybe this stupid "send Chad to school" trick worked. Maybe they should try it on that stupid cast at So Random.

"Sonny!" Lucy notices the bubbly brown-haired girl and runs up to her. Something seems different about her though. She's hiding behind a text book, and when I finally get the book away from her, I notice her eyes are blood-shot, and that stupid-cute smile that she usually has plastered on her face is not there.

"Sonny, is everything OK?" Lucy asks, and Sonny shrugs.

"I made a stupid mistake, OK?" Sonny runs off, upset, and I decide to follow her, until she runs into the girl's bathroom. Maybe that's not such a good idea then…

"I'll go." Lucy sighs, following her best friend. I shrug, grabbing my phone and searching through the address book. I guess it's time.

Sonny's POV

I run into the toilets and lock one of the doors, sitting down and taking sheet after sheet of scratchy toilet paper to dry the tears that won't stop. I hear a voice call my name, and sigh.

"Sonny?" Lucy's voice echoes through the empty row of cubicles, "I need to talk to you. Sonny?"

I unlock the door, sighing, and she smiles a little, handing me a fresh clean tissue. This is why I love Lucy.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" She asks, and I sigh, slumping onto the floor.

"Chad." I say simply, and she sits next to me.

"Why Chad?" She asks, "What did he do?"

I sigh, "I can't believe it. I gave up my dream for him, and he hasn't even talked to me since last night."

"And that's a problem because…?" She asks.

"You won't tell him this, right?" I ask, and she nods softly, "I've fallen for him. There. Happy?"

"Very," Lucy says, a huge grin creeping onto her face. "I knew it!"

"I'm sure you did." I sigh, hugging my knees like a little kid, and she smiles, putting an arm around me.

"Sonny," She says, "I understand how upset you are about all this. But…Chad's Chad, you know that. He's a big star from Hollywood, he won't ask out someone like us."

"Jeez, thanks Luce." I say, hurt, and she laughs.

"Let me finish." She says, hugging me like your Mom would, "If the big Hollywood star won't notice how amazing you are, just because you aren't famous, then he's not worth it."

I smile, "Thanks Lucy." I say, hugging her tight, and she smiles.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

I laugh, saying our signature, "You are awe-some!"

"No, you are!" She laughs, and we hug again. I sigh, getting up, and searching for Marshall Pike's number.

I walk out of the toilets, passing Chad on the phone.

"Hello, this is Marshall Pike," The answering machine says, "I'm busy now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey, Mr Pike," I sigh, "I'd like to talk to you about the job at So Random."

I watch Chad hang up from his conversation, see me and walk up to me.

Hey." He smiles, but I walk past like I didn't hear him. Chad Dylan Cooper, the heartthrob, star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one teen drama, and major jerk, has no hold over me anymore.

**Did you? :) Anyway, thanks for reading, as usual :) This may be my last update for today, sorry :( BYES!**


	13. Falling

**Heya, guys :) I'm so happy I got round to finishing this one for you. I thought I'd be watching Glee right now, but my Mum's watching something else, so, my loss/gain is ur gain, right? :D**

**Chapter 13-Falling**

Chad's POV

I walk into school a week later, feeling like I own the place. I'm used to it now, sure, I had a rocky start, but nowadays, thanks to the whole basketball thing, the girls love me, the guys are proud to be near me, and even Derek's started to leave me alone. I'm loving school now, just like I did on that first day. The good side of school is back, and I love it-well, as much as you can love something that also has a stupid side, and school has a pretty big stupid side.

Speaking of things that have stupid sides even though they're great, a certain stupid-cute fan of mine hasn't come in for a few days. That's right-Sonny Munroe is not in school.

I don't get it-she hasn't called me to tell me where she is, sure I've been here for weeks now so I know the ropes, I don't need her to show me them anymore. But still, it's not the same without Sonny. I'm sure she's fine, I bet she's just sickening from something…yeah, that's gotta be it.

I've been talking to Marshall Pike about putting her on So Random. I feel bad that it's kinda my fault that she decided to quit, or, it feels like my fault anyway. I just hope Marshall will give her a second chance, and with the way it's going, she'll be part of the cast in a week's time-even though I hate her cast. You never know, maybe I'll get to like them. And maybe pigs will fly…

I get home and flick on the TV, to where the So Random theme tune blurts out of the TV and I sigh. Stupid So Random.

I walk into the back room, but run back when I hear the voice say, "And here she is, the newest cast member, performing her first ever sketch; One Bad Bee, the amazing Sonny Munroe!"

"What?" I run in and sit down, watching Sonny rap while wearing a bee hat. She looks so happy there. Wait…how did this happen?

"Why didn't I know about this?" I yell into the receiver to Marshall Pike, as he sighs.

"Sonny told me she didn't want you to know." He replies, and run my free hand through my hair in frustration.

"Great." I sigh, collapsing onto the couch, "A whole week of my life wasted, for nothing."

"Sonny would be very grateful if she knew, Chad," He says, "But she didn't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

I sigh. _She didn't want anything to do with you anymore…_does this mean I really did something to upset her? What did I do? I think back to before she left, when she was upset that day, she seemed mad at me…I wonder what I did to make her so mad at me?

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and I answer to see Dan stood there with a book in his hands.

"You left this in biology class…" He says, not looking at me, but when he looks up, the look on his face changes from bored to surprised. "Chad, dude, are you OK?"

"Yeah," I say, confused, "Why?"

He lifts a finger to his cheek, and I shrug, not understanding what's wrong, before he gives up, shrugging and sighing.

"Never mind."

I sigh, sitting on my couch, and he invites himself in.

"So…" He says, "You gonna tell me what's up?"

I shrug, "Why would you think something's up?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Uh, call it a normal dude's intuition." He says, and I sigh. Stupid normal guys, why are they so smart?

"Well, I guess it's just…" My voice trails off as Sonny talks on TV, and I feel like I can't interrupt her. I see Dan smile out of the corner of my eye in a funny way, and I feel uncomfortable.

"What?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Dude…do you…_like_ Sonny?"

I laugh at this. "What?" I say, laughing back the truth, "No way."

He grins, "Really, Chad? Really?"

I sigh, watching Sonny knock Tawni Hart off her feet and I burst out laughing. Dan grins.

"Chad…?"

"Fine!" I yell, "I think I've fallen for her. There? Happy?"

I fall back into the couch, sighing, and Dan smiles. "Very." He says, and I groan, shaking my head. "So, why don't you ask her out?"

"I can't." I say, "She's in California now, and even if I could get to her, Marshall says that she never wants to see me again." I sigh, holding my head in my hands, and blurt out a few words that make me sick, "Maybe I should just…give up on her."

Dan laughs, "Are you kidding me?" He says, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You can't just give up!"

"I can!" I say, angry, and he sighs, sitting on the couch with me.

"What I'm saying is, if you really like Sonny, you shouldn't just let her go."

I sigh, "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

He smiles, "Trust me; she'll want to see you."

"How do you know?" I ask, and he just smiles.

"I have my ways."

I nod, not wanting to know what these ways are.

"Thanks, Dan," I say, getting up and heading to my car, "I need to go talk to Sonny."

**Now, problem. I have no idea how to do this next one, so give me time. It might be a while till I update , but we'll see ;)**

**REVIEW! Oh, and u know, Disclaimer, I don't own it, blah-dee-blah...why don't I have a boyfriend that could buy me SWAC for Valentine's yesterday? :(**


	14. Welcome to Hollywood

**Heya guys. I've had a bit of a bad day, but I don't wanna unload all my problems on you. So, I'll give you this chapter while I tell Chad all about it...**

**Chad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Chapter 14-Welcome to Hollywood**

Sonny's POV

I admire my reflection in the mirror in my dressing room. OK, when I say admire, you can't really admire yourself in a fatsuit, but it's kinda funny. I'm dressed as Madge, my newer character. I can't believe I really got on So Random!

After getting over Chad that day, I called Marshall, asking him if maybe there was a chance of me getting the place in the cast, having one more chance. I apologised for giving up on him the first time, and he agreed. He told me that he'd be happy for me to come back, and that a celebrity had recommend me. Let me guess…Chad. Just a way to say sorry. Please, I've moved on from that crush, it was a crush and nothing more. I don't need Chad anymore…

Tawni walks in, eying me angrily, and I sigh.

"Have you gained weight?" She asks, and I shake my head. OK, so Tawni Hart resents me right now. I don't mind. She's not stopping me, and who knows? Maybe she'll learn to like me someday…

"If anyone needs me, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to get some frozen yogurt." I tell her, turning to go.

"Wait, I need you!" She tells me, and I smile, turning back.

"Really?"

"Yes." She says, sat at her vanity, "To get me yogurt. Something non-dairy and pink!"

I sigh. I'll never get through to this girl. She's a diva…and she thinks we're all here to serve her. "You know I'm not actually a waitress, right?"

She smiles, "We'll see…"

I'm now at the cafeteria, loading yogurt and burritos onto a tray. Thanks to Tawni, my whole cast just used me as a waitress. Great. Just because I'm new, she uses me like this. Oh, well. I'm enjoying my time here, in fact, only one thing could make it better…

"Excuse me? Miss?" A male voice asks, "When you're done with that order, I'm gonna need an extra large chocolate."

This guy must think I work here. Thank you, Madge costume. "I don't work here." I tell him, before turning to face him and I have mixed emotions when I see the 16-year-old boy standing before me.

"Heya, Sonny."

Chad Dylan Cooper stands face-to-face with me, and I groan.

"Chad." I say, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed back here for another 11 months."

"Well, the producers invited me back thanks to you and your basketball idea," He says.

"Right…"

"Plus, the show went downhill without me. Not much of a surprise."

Those eyes could melt an iceberg.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to come see how you were doing at your new job." He says, taking the tray from under my nose, and I snatch it back.

"These aren't for you!" I snap, and he laughs.

"I missed the angry side of you."

"Will you stop that?" I insist, and he sighs, chuckling.

"Fine," He says, "But believe me, Munroe. I know that you like me, and I intend to do something about it." He winks and smirks in that famous way of his, "See ya later."

I scowl, watching him walk off.

Crushes-they're hard to get over, but when you try hard to forget about them and work on other things as hard as you can, you can easily escape the trap this boy has put you in. That's what all the magazines say, anyway. It's not exactly working though…

I arrive at the studio the next day with my head held high, trying not to gaze into the eyes of the Mackenzie Falls poster at every turn. I remember yesterday, when I arrived back with a new tray of yogurt. I realised when Chad left that he'd taken my yogurt. Man, does that guy really know how to attract a girl? Anyway, I decide to not bring up Chad. If I know these guys, they won't like guys like him. Well, except Tawni-she's just like the female him. Although, that does mean she only likes herself…my point is; I won't mention Chad to these guys unless I have to.

I walk through to my dressing room, searching for a few props for the sketch we are going to practice in 10 minutes.

"Where is it?" I ask myself, frantically searching around.

"Need a hand?" I hear a voice say and turn to see _the _Chad Dylan Cooper stood in the doorway. Just what I need…

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and he shrugs, walking into the room.

"I'm just walking." He says.

"Through the So Random stage?" I say, and he nods.

"Not a problem, is it?"

Well, just a bit. I ignore Chad and carry on looking for the prop, and he heads over to the back of the room, searching too.

"What are we looking for again?" He asks, and I groan.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Just think of me as your…guardian angel."

"Or devil." I say.

"Excuse me?"

I sigh, hinting to the door. "Go."

"Right, sorry." He nods, heading for the door. "See ya, Sonshine."

I groan. Chad really is stalking me. Does he really want us to be together? Is he trying to creep me out? Is he just completely clueless about how I feel?

I shrug, finding the dog toy prop under my vanity and heading to rehearsal.

**Me:...and that's why I will never again watch Spongebob. **

**Chad:...(snore)**

**Me: Chad?...Chad?...WAKE UP!**

**Chad: Uh? What?**

**Me: You have to do the disclaimer now**

**Chad: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: (sigh) not again :P Fine, I don't own SWAC or Spongebob...**

**Chad: Ooh, and review! **

**Me: NO FAIR! :P**


	15. CDC Charm

**Heya y'all. LIGHTS, CAMERA, FINKLE! Sorry, watching that Wizards episode with her parents. LOL. And cue the chapter...**

**Chapter 15-CDC Charm**

Sonny's POV

"Great rehearsal!" Marshall says, as everyone gets out of character and the lights go down a little. "Everyone go for lunch."

Tawni smiles, taking out a little pocket mirror and checking her make-up in it. The boys start to joke with each other, and Zora heads for her vent. I smile, heading for my dressing room to get my bag. My lunch money's in there and I kinda need it to buy food. Yeah, I know, that sounds obvious.

Anyway, I'm there now, searching again. Why do I always lose things here? And why does a certain Cooper have to always come along?

"You know, you seem to always lose stuff," I hear his voice say, "Your locker, your props, your money, and the guy you know you love."

I sigh, "Go away, Chad."

"You really have gone back to angry Sonny," He says, locking the door and heading my way, "I like it. Not as much as nice Sonny, though. She was the complete package, kindness, and hotness."

"Is hotness even a word?" I ask, trying to not wonder why he locked the door, and he nods.

"See? School's made me smarter."

"Only a fraction…" I murmur.

"What was that, Munroe?"

"Nothing." I smile. "Don't you even have to work?"

He shrugs, "They can wait."

"You'll get fired," I say, while he's coming closer, smiling. I feel my palms get warm.

"No, I won't." He laughs, "They _won't _make that mistake again. But…why do _you _care about my job?"

I laugh nervously, "I don't care." I say, and my voice goes higher on the _don't_. Luckily, Chad doesn't know about my denial voice.

"You're lying."

Or not.

"OK, so I don't want you to get fired again, problem?" I ask, and he smirks.

"Knew it." He says, holding my hands. "You like me."

I laugh, trying to hide my shyness of being this close to him. It's a crush, it's a crush…

"Sonny? Are you in there?" I hear Tawni's voice say behind the door, as the door handle jiggles from where Chad locked it.

"Great." He sighs, stepping away, and I secretly smile. "I'll be back later, 'k?"

I nod sarcastically, "Yeah, can't wait."

I unlock the door on Tawni's side and usher him out. Tawni is stood with the others, who gasp when they see Chad. He hides his head, running out, but they've seen him. Well, at least now I don't have to come clean.

"Sonny…" Tawni says, pointing the way Chad had gone, talking like she didn't quite believe it. "Was that just Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I nod, "Yep, the jerk himself. Don't worry, he's not as amazing as you'd think, I've known him for a month."

"Yeah, and I've known him since I was 6." Tawni tells me, "And wish I didn't."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, and Zora sighs.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," She says, "You have a lot to learn."

Chad's POV

I head over to another round of teasing Sonny. I know she likes me, she just doesn't want to come clean. I intend to make her love me again though, and I know that she will soon. As long as she doesn't know about the So Random/Mackenzie Falls rivalry. Of what I know, Sonny has no idea about it. If I know Sonny well enough, I know she'd never upset her friends for some boy. But then, I'm not some boy. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and she will date me, sooner or later she'll come to her senses and admit it.

I knock on the door, grinning, "Hey, hey!" I say, "You in there?"

I get no response, and I'm about to leave when I hear a shuffle.

I laugh, "I can hear you in there. You playing hide and seek?"

She opens the door, and I'm smiling until I see the what seems to be permanent scowl on her pretty little face.

I smirk, "Hey, I said I'd be back."

No reaction.

"And I've brought you cheese! I know you Wisconsinites love your cheese!"

Not even a twitch.

"You OK?"

Nothing.

"Sonny? You asleep?"

"You didn't tell me." She finally says, and I sigh in relief.

"I thought you'd gone brain-dead!" I say, "Don't scare me like that-I'll only find ways to scare you."

She scowls, "Will you stop that, Chad?"

"What?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Please, "She says, "You know what I'm talking about. That _stupid _CDC charm of yours."

I feel a little hurt, but I don't show it. "Well, sorry for wanting to patch up the holes."

"You can't patch up two years worth of rivalry holes like that." She says, and I sigh.

"They told you?"

"Everything." She says, "It's So Random that you won the award, huh?"

"Look, I told you I didn't like the show."

"There's not liking the show," She says, "And then there's having a two-year rivalry with the cast that's still going strong. Can't you fix it?"

I shrug, "Why should I?"

"Because," She says, "Well…what do you think?"

"Coz you're here?" I ask, and she claps sarcastically. "OK, I know I said I loved the bad girl you, but please stop."

She glares at me, staring me down, and I shrug.

"Fine. I'll see if I can fix it."

I leave the room, annoyed. I don't want to fix the feud, it's kinda fun, but if it will help me get Sonny, then sure.

**And cue the applause... ;)**

**And cue the review...plz ;)**


	16. Can't Fix It

**Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me! This is a short episode. I'm sorry :( I just wanted to get on to another story update but I wanted to update this one for you guys too. So, here it is. (sorry, sorry, sorry...)**

**Chapter 16-Can't Fix It**

Chad's POV

I arrive at the Mackenzie Falls set for the first time in a whole month, shaking a little. Mainly because I have to tell them that the feud with So Random needs to stop. Nothing seems to have changed between them and the Randoms, but it's likely that the feud is still going strong. This means that I'm gonna be murdered when I ask for it to stop.

"Uh, guys?" I say. They all turn to see me. Portlyn scowls.

"Oh, you're back."

"Yeah…" I say, shuddering. Remember? I used to date Portlyn. And may I say…UGH! Sonny is _way _better, now all I need is to get her to like me and I can gloat in Portlyn's face…wait, I'm being a jerk again. Forget I said that-Sonny's changed me.

"Um, I need to talk to you guys." I start, but Skyler interrupts.

"Lemme guess…" He says, "We're acting all wrong again?"

"No, nothing like that…"

"Phew!" Skyler says, "Are you OK, dude?"

"Wow." Portlyn says, "Wisconsin has changed him."

"Yeah," I say, "A certain girl changed me."

"Aw…how _sweet_." Portlyn says, sarcastic. "First, not being a total jerk, next she'll be making him say compliments, sooner or later she'll be hanging with the Randoms!"

The cast burst out laughing and I blush. Oops. I'm dead.

"Yeah, um, about the Randoms…"

"What about the Randoms?" Marta says, "You're not friends with them, are you? Or…acquaintances?"

I sigh, "No, but the girl I met in Wisconsin…she's, well…"

"A fan of that trainwreck?" Marta asks, and I sigh.

"No." I say, "Well, yes, but…"

"So, you're gonna dump us to be with this loser girl and her stupid cast?"

"Sonny's not stupid." I insist, and they laugh.

"She must be to like that show." Skyler says, "What has this girl done to you?"

I smile at the thought of her, "She's…stolen my heart, I guess."

I shuffle my feet, and Portlyn gasps, before chuckling evilly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper has fallen for a mere girl from Wisconsin?"

"She's not just some girl." I say, knowing I shouldn't say anymore or my bad-boy rep will be history.

"Oh, is she now?" Portlyn asks, those cold eyes staring me down and I have to look away. I can't tell her any more of it.

I sigh, "Just forget it all."

"No, I won't." She says, "I won't rest till I find out more about this Sammy."

"It's _Sonny_." I say, shuddering when I remember how I accidentally called Sonny "Sammy".

"Yeah, you don't care at all, do you Chad?" She laughs, "Face it. When this gets out, the Chad Dylan Cooper we all know and…hate will be gone."

She walks off, grinning smugly, and I scowl. I could kill that girl right now. I'm gonna be burnt, bruised and battered when this gets out, and trust me, Portlyn, my evil ex, will stop at nothing to make sure that Chad Dylan Cooper, the bad boy, is made to look like a total softie. She's gonna make me look like a loser-unless I hurt Sonny. Problem is…can I do it?

**sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, was that ok? I think it's too short, but i guess you guys can tell me in a review. that would be nice. thank you :)**


	17. Sonnying Up The Rivalry

**Hey guys! I'm counting down till my bday! 5 DAYS! :D Anyway, hope you like the chapter ;)**

**Chapter 17-Sonnying Up The Rivalry**

Chad's POV

I've decided-I'm not gonna hurt Sonny, just for my stupid rep. But…I'm not gonna give up my rep. I just need to find some way to keep Sonny and my cast happy. I'm heading to Sonny's dressing room right now to talk to her.

She opens the door, smiling a little.

"Well?" She asks, "Is this stupid rivalry over?"

I sigh, "'Fraid not."

She sighs, heading over to the couch on her side of the room and slumping down. I go to sit with her, but remember she doesn't like me that much right now, and instead I sit on Tawni's couch.

"I can't believe them." She says, "Whoever started this stupid rivalry…"

I laugh, "Yeah…what an idiot."

She glares at me, "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

I gaze into those big brown eyes that stare me down, and I panic as she sighs, unblinking, before asking, "Did you start the rivalry?"

I sigh, "It was a mistake-a bet. I never would've thought of it myself. I just had to pick a show to embarrass or my cast would make my bad-boy rep history, and So Random was the easiest."

She glares some more.

"What?" I ask, "Do you honestly think I would've got as many laughs from saying 'people say it's So Lincoln that we got this award?"

She sighs, "Good point. So…what do we do?"

"I don't think we can do anything." I say, "It's been going on for two years, it's almost like there's an official declaration of war between our two shows. If we even try anything, we could start World War Three."

She smiles, "But none of the previous World Wars went on for long."

I sigh, "Sonny, please don't try anything."

"Please help me?" She asks, "For me? For…_us_?"

She makes a big pouty face and I realise I'd be a total jerk to ignore this adorable little face. Plus, if it's for us, maybe we'll date after it.

I sigh, "Fine, I'm in. What do I have to do to help your little Sonnying It Up plan?"

She glares again, "Sonnying It Up?"

I shrug, "Lucy told me about it."

She shrugs, before leaning in close. "So, here's what we do…"

Sonny's POV

I step away from the table in the middle of the cafeteria, admiring mine and Chad's work. This peace picnic could really work.

Chad lays the egg salad on the other side of the table, before slumping onto the chair, sighing.

"That is more helping than I've ever done in my whole life." He says.

I smile, "Then today you have learnt the meaning of help."

"Speaking of," He says, holding a hand up in the air, "_Help_ me up."

I sigh, "Chad, you're not 90."

"I feel like it after all that work." He says, and I groan, pulling him up from the chair. He steps back with me, as we admire a whole three hours work.

"This had better work." He says, and I smile.

"Trust me," I say, "There is no problem my egg salad can't solve."

He takes a little out of the bowl and I scold him.

"Not till the picnic!" I yell, and he holds his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry." He says.

I smile, "It's OK. Just go get your cast, please, and I'll get mine."

"Okey-dokey."

He leaves the room, smiling, and I follow him out before taking a different turn to get to the prop house.

Chad's POV

After ages of trying to persuade my cast, I decide to give up just asking them to come to a peace picnic and try…different measures. Also known as lying, one of my many skills. What? Lying is improvisation, and improvisation is acting, right?

"Hey, guys." I say.

"No." Skyler says, not looking up from his script, and I sigh.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" I say, and Marta sighs.

"Something about a peace picnic." She says, flicking through the pages aimlessly, as if she's just waiting for me to just leave.

"Not at all!" I lie…_improvise_.

"Then what?" Portlyn asks, being the first to look up from her script.

"We…we…have an important meeting in the cafeteria. Someone's getting a big storyline!"

I suddenly get their attention with this comment. They all jump up, excited, and I smirk. These guys care way too much about their jobs…then again, so do I…I guess.

"Tell us more!" Marta squeals, and I sigh. More lying-Sonny would not approve.

"Well…there's a big storyline that the writers have planned…" I say, pausing, "…And they're gonna announce to us who gets the…oh, what the heck, yes, it's about the peace picnic."

I know what you're thinking-sucker. Loser. Chicken. Believe me-you're right, but if I'd got them to go through with this, both them and Sonny would never forgive me; them for lying to them, Sonny for ruining her peace picnic by lying to them.

They all sigh, groan, apart from Portlyn, as an evil smile creeps up onto her face, and I shudder.

"Portlyn?" I ask, "What is that wicked witch mind of yours thinking?"

She shrugs. "Nothing, nothing."

I nod, before heading over to the cafeteria to tell her no-can-do. Sure, she'll be upset, but hopefully, she'll understand…I hope…

**Didja like it? :D**

**PLZ REVIEW, u know the score...**


	18. Peace and Pranks

**Hope you like this chapter guys. I'm going for a SLEEPOVER later! :D Should be fun. **

**Sonny: Can I come?**

**Me: (sigh) I wish**

**Sonny: D:**

**Me: Oh well, you can stay here and read this chapter!**

**Sonny: YAY! :D**

**Chapter 18-Peace and Pranks**

Sonny's POV

I smile as I show my cast the room. It really does look impressive, not to toot my own horn or something, but me and Chad did do a great job. All the peace signs around the room, the food spread along the table, all the colours, it's all so pretty!

My cast obviously don't agree, or they don't want to. They all sigh, it's quite a miracle that they're all here anyway. I'm just hoping Chad had a little bit of luck with his cast.

"Picnic's off everyone." A voice says, and I turn to see Chad come in the room, his hands in his pockets, sighing.

"What?" I ask, getting up out of my seat, "Why?"

He sighs, "Well…a certain cast of mine are total jerks, and…"

"You chickened out, didn't you?" Tawni asks, and Chad laughs, nervous.

"Not at all!" He says, "They just kinda…OK, so I chickened out. But I tried, like, 50 times. They really are total jerks."

"Wow." I say, pretending to be shocked, "You mean there are bigger jerks than you in this world?"

"Hey!" Chad yells, "I'm not that big a jerk…am I?"

I shrug.

"Besides," He says, "There are way bigger jerks than me in the world, not including my cast…"

"Oh really?" I ask, and he nods, "Name two."

"Well, there's Derek from your old high school…"

"Good point." I sigh, and he smirks, "And number two…?"

"Easy." He smiles, "Zac Efron."

"Right…" I say, unsure of whether he was right or not because I'd never met Zac Efron. The again, he'd have to be quite a big jerk to compete with Chad-looks and jerkness…wait, what did I just say? Or…think?

"So, what do we do now?" Grady asks, and I sigh.

"I don't know." I say, "I guess this stupid rivalry will have to go on."

"Yeah…" Chad sighs, before getting a text. He looks at his phone, before looking back up. "Sorry," He says, not really seeming to be talking to anyone but me, "They need me at the set immediately. I'll see you later."

He runs off, and I wonder why he's had to leave so early. Rehearsal, must be. Or shooting. Either way, he's needed, and I'm not gonna stop him. It's not like with this rivalry going on we're gonna be best of friends, or more for that matter…again with that thought? What is up with me? I try to push it to the back of my mind, as me and my cast head back to the prop house.

Chad's POV

I arrive at the set, out of breath. Who said running was good for you? That's right, that stupid Coach Peterson from West Appleton.

"OK, guys," I say between breaths, "Why do you need me? Shooting, rehearsal, meeting…"

"Pranking." Portlyn smiles, and I sigh.

"And who are we pranking?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"So Random!" Marta laughs, "It was all Portlyn's idea. So, you know that stupid peace picnic? We're gonna get them so bad…"

I think about it, listening to the prank, it could be really successful. Then I remember; Sonny is, I guess, my friend. And hopefully my future girlfriend. I don't think pranking a girl is the best way to catch her eye.

"…All we need is for you to call that stupid Munroe girl and tell her to go back to the peace picnic thing…" Marta reaches for my phone, but I pull away

"No, guys." I say, "We're not pranking So Random. This stupid thing has gone on long enough."

They all sigh, go to argue, before Portlyn stops them.

"Don't worry guys, Chad's right." She puts an arm round my shoulder and I shudder. "We're gonna have to stop pranking these guys, like Chad says."

The other sigh, but I smile. I think I'm finally getting somewhere with these guys, well, at least Portlyn. I walk off to my dressing room, smiling, before realising something…

"Where's my phone?"

Sonny's POV

I smile after reading the text from Chad…

"_Picnic's back on, head back to the cafeteria, we'll meet you there."_

I drag my cast over to the cafeteria, they all just seem bored, like they can't be bothered anymore. I don't care. This could finally end the feud! Then maybe Chad and I could be friends…or something more…

We arrive at the cafeteria, sit in our seats, and I smile my big Sonny smile as Grady places the peace offering (aka Mackenzie Falls' award) on the podium of peace, sighing a little. OK, so he doesn't like this idea still. None of them do. But maybe they'll get to see it's not so dumb when it starts to work.

I eat my words as the table breaks and collapses, as the bowl of egg salad flies my way and hits me in the face. Then I try to get up from my chair, but I can't. I'm stuck. Then I realise…so is everyone else.

"Mackenzie Falls did this!" Zora yells, struggling, and I sigh.

"They can't of!" I say, "Chad wouldn't allow it."

"You believe Chad wouldn't do this?" Tawni asks, also struggling as hard as the rest of us, trying not to get glue on her nails, and I nod. She laughs, "Please, Sonny! I don't see why you'd think he wouldn't prank us. We're his enemies, he's not gonna stop now you're here."

"I bet he put glue on the chairs while you weren't looking." Nico says, and I sigh.

"No." I say, "You're wrong! Chad would never do that to me!"

"Oh yeah?" Tawni asks, "Who helped you set up?"

"Well…Chad…"

"And who sent you the text?" Grady adds, and I sigh.

"Ch-Chad…"

"And who is our biggest rival?" Tawni yells, as a cheer along the room screams out his name. I sigh. Maybe they're right. Everything points to it, just about. And here I thought Chad wanted to help me…

"Stop!" I hear a voice yell, and see Chad run into the room. His mouth twists into a smirk when he sees us, before changing it to a frown when he sees me.

"Oh, guys, what happened?" He asks, and I sigh.

"Don't act stupid, Cooper." I say, "We know you pranked us."

Chad sighs, "I wouldn't do that."

"Sure." I say, looking away when his cast walk in, laughing, taking pictures of us before Portlyn takes back their statue, and I realise why all this time, So Random hated Mackenzie Falls. They are all big fat jerks…including a certain Dylan Cooper. I finally break free of my trap and leave, my head held high. I hear a rip behind me and more laughs and I feel sick.

Damn, I really hate drama.

**Sonny: Ah****, that was fun. Don't you agree iluvchanny13?...iluvchanny13? Oh, she's gone...oh well. REVIEW FOR HER PLZ!**

** Me: (brushing hair) Oh, and do the disclaimer for me**

** Sonny: No**

** Me: Yes.**

** Sonny: Fine**

** Me: Fine**

** Sonny: Goo...iluvchanny13 doesn't own SWAC!**

** Me: Goo...oh, I wanted to do the fight.**

** Sonny: No...that would be weird.**

** Me: ...good point**


	19. Sleeping

**I'm so happy! I had an amazing night at my friends, and before sleeping, I planned out this chapter in my head. Now it's here, and I'm so happy! :D Hope you guys like it...**

**Chapter 19-Sleeping**

Sonny's POV

I sit at my home, cosy in a blanket, flicking through the channels, hoping not to come across Mackenzie Falls, especially considering it's a Wednesday. Besides, I have no water to squirt above my head in case anyone says Falls…which they will.

There's suddenly a knock on the door. Hmm. Mom had to work late into the night, and it's only 7 o'clock. Then…who is it?

I open the door and sigh when I see the smiling face in front of me.

"Go away Chad." I say.

I go to shut the door on him, but he puts his foot in the way, and I roll my eyes.

"Please, Sonny," He says, "Just let me talk."

"About what?" I ask, slumping on the couch, and he goes to sit with me before second thinking it, standing instead.

"The prank." He says, "I promise you, I was no part of that prank."

"No?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Well, I knew about it. They said they wanted me to call you and tell you to go back to the cafeteria, where they'd glued your seats and broke the table. I told them I wouldn't be part of it, so they took my phone from me and sent you that text. As soon as I found out, I ran over to stop you guys, but it was too late."

"How do I now you're not lying to me?" I ask, and he sighs.

"I'd never want to lie to you, Sonny." He says, sitting next to me on the couch with no hesitation this time, before taking my hands in his. I go to pull away, before realising how soft and welcoming this feels, and I stay where I am.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, and I nod, slowly, trying to not listen to the little voice in the back of my mind that's telling me not to listen to him. He smiles. "Good." He says, before leaning closer to me, closing his eyes.

I realised something in this moment. Ever since I'd met Chad, I'd wanted to kiss him, hug him, even when I hated him right at the beginning. I wondered why everyone was crushing on him when I should've wondered why I was hiding my feelings for him. Only I don't think my feelings are just a crush…they're real. They're love.

Then I realised…I couldn't kiss him. I don't know why, I don't understand why, but I can't. Instead, I hug him softly, before he can kiss me, and he laughs.

"OK…" He says, "What's this all about?"

"I don't know." I laugh, "I just…need to hug someone."

Chad smiles, before looking behind him, and pulling away from our hug. "Hey, Ms Munroe." He says. Great. Nice one, Mom.

"Don't mind me." She says, wandering over to the other side of the room, not taking her eyes off of us sat together, "I'm just making sure everything's where it _should_ be…"

I shrug. My mother has a funny way of showing the things most mothers just tell you, like "don't leave litter" or "please listen to what I'm saying". Instead she uses crazy metaphors. "Are you sure what you're doing?" is another one, and the one she's using right now. I guess now I'm a teen she wants me to be…careful.

Chad laughs, "Don't worry, uh, I was just leaving."

He gets up, and I follow him.

"You know, you don't _have _to go." I say, "You can…stay for a little." He turns around, half smiling, half smirking, before it turns to a total smirk.

"Can't be separated from me, can you, Munroe?"

I sigh, before flicking him with the blanket I was in. "You jerk." I say.

"True." He smiles, "But I'm a good jerk."

"I guess." I sigh, sitting back on the couch, and he sits with me again, this time a little further away so my Mom doesn't use any weird metaphors or threaten to hurt him or mess up his hair or something.

Somehow, Chad's "little while" turns into a few hours, and when Mom goes to bed at eleven, he's still here. I'd ask him to leave, but I'm too tired. I yawn, a huge yawn that brings tears to my eyes, and Chad smiles.

"You tired, Munroe?" He asks, and I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm just practicing my yawns ready for another one of your lame jokes."

"Haha." He says, "You queen of comedy."

I smile smugly, "That's why I'm on So Random." I say, before yawning again, and Chad hugs me. I don't have it in me right now to tell him to get off, and suddenly feel weak. My eyes close slowly and I fall asleep.

My eyes open slowly, and I look to the clock, realising the time was 7. Why was I awake so early? Maybe I couldn't sleep…although, I have had a pretty good night. I dreamt such a sweet dream, all about…

"Chad?" I say, noticing him sat next to me, holding the TV remote and flicking through the channels, before finding a Mackenzie Falls repeat and smiling.

"Ah, my favourite." He says, and I roll my eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"I was too tired to drive home." He says simply.

"So you pretty much invited yourself to stay here?" I ask, and he shrugs again.

"You never said I couldn't." He says.

"Yeah, but I never said you _could_." I reply, getting up, tidying the cushions a little.

"What's the hurry?" Chad asks, "We don't have work for another 3 hours."

"True…" I sigh, "Wait…does my Mom know about this?"

I start to worry. If Mom came in right now, she'd assume the worse, and there's no way I want her to do that. I walk into her room, opening the door slowly, quietly, in case she's still asleep. But her bed is empty. I then remember-Mom had to go to work early today. But then, how did she not see Chad when she left? Well, maybe she was so tired, she didn't bother to check.

"So…" I say to Chad, "You going home now?"

"Na." He says, "No point."

"But, don't you have to get changed?" I ask, noticing he's still wearing yesterday's old clothes, creased, but with no sign of any B.O. Ah, just what you'd expect from Chad Dylan Cooper-no sweat.

He shrugs, "It shouldn't be a problem. When I get to the set, my Mackenzie outfit is already there. I can just change into that and wear it all day.

I raise my eyebrows, "I guess that's OK."

He smiles, "Cool. Be right back."

He heads over to the bathroom, and I smile until I start to wonder how Chad knows where my bathroom is…well, he does seem to be stalking me now, so who knows? Maybe at home he has a map planned out of my house…which is super creepy. No, Chad wouldn't go that far…would he? I sure hope not.

When the time comes to get to work, Chad tells me he'll take me there in his car, and I smile. This is the kind of times when I like Chad-when he's sweet, kind, although maybe he's just doing this to show off, considering the car he has parked outside my house.

We drive along in one of the coolest, most expensive looking car I've ever seen, and hope no-one's looking, just because I'm here, with Chad, in a flashy convertible, and anything can be assumed when this happens.

Chad notices my nervousness.

"You OK?" He asks, and I nod a little.

"I just hope no-one gets the wrong idea when they see us together." I say, and Chad laughs.

"Relax, Sonny," He says, "No-one's gonna look."

"Are you kidding?" I ask, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper, drama extraordinaire. It's not like you can walk through a busy hallway and not get even a little glance."

He laughs, "I am pretty good, aren't I?"

I roll my eyes, before looking out of the window. I don't want to have anything to do with Chad. I don't want to be here. But I am, and I have to deal with that. I just don't think I like Chad as much as I used to.

Oh, who am I kidding? I really, really like Chad. I feel like I need him. That's the problem, though. Famous, good-looking jerks like him are total womanizers, horrid guys that take advantage of girls and then dump them, leaving with their money, their friends, their heart. I won't let that happen to me-I won't let Chad hurt me.

I suddenly feel something rest on my leg, and look up. I see Chad, looking at me, his hand on my knee. He looks concerned, hurt, worried, confused, and sad at the same time.

"Sonny?" He asks, "Please tell me what's the matter."

"I'm fine," I say, but he chuckles.

"Don't tell me that, Sonny." He says, "After almost 5 years of dramatic acting, I know how to tell when a girl's upset or confused. So what's wrong?"

I sigh, not wanting to tell him, wondering if I should tell him. I'm not so mean as to say to him that he's hurting me, I don't want to concern him, but then, I will be if I don't tell him, just as much as if I do tell him. I sigh. No secrets…

"I'm attracted to you."

**...Ooh! Left you on the edge! Read next episode to hear Chad's reaction...and review to do that ;)**


	20. Reactions and Plans

**Heya guys! Who wants to see Chad's reaction?**

**Sonny: ME!**

**Chad: Me too.**

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen, it's Channy!**

**Sonny: Hey! Is this chapter realistic?**

**Me: Yeah, Chad's a total jerk to you...**

**Sonny: Oh, really? (stares at Chad)**

**Chad: ...eep. (runs off)**

**Me: (laughs) nice one!**

**Sonny: Gets him everytime ;)**

**Me: Anyway...chapter!**

**Chapter 20-Reactions and Plans**

Sonny's POV

I expect a little smirk to form on his mouth, for him to burst out laughing and call me stupid. It turns out different.

His eyes open wide, he pulls over, and stays silent. After about a minute, he finally talks.

"You're attracted to me?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Don't act like you didn't know it." I sigh, "You've been waiting for me to say it, so you can embarrass me."

"I haven't!" He protests, "Well, I wasn't going to embarrass you about it…"

I sigh, "Why wouldn't you do that?" I ask, "We're rivals."

"You don't want us to be rivals, though." He says, and I sigh.

"Very true."

"Is that because…you liked me?"

I shrug, "I…I don't know. I just hated this stupid idea of a rivalry."

"Because you like me." He clicks his tongue, and I sigh.

"See, this is when you ruin the whole 'sweet Chad' routine."

"It's not a routine." He says, "I am a good guy, y'know. When I want to be."

For the first time in a long while, I start to believe him. He really cared about what was wrong, and when I told him, he didn't laugh, he didn't text his cast, he didn't even throw up; he listened. He wanted me to be safe, happy, and he's made me that.

I look at him, and he looks back at me, lovingly. He closes the roof on his convertible, which goes up pretty quick, so it's not too awkward. I don't care anyway. I'm enjoying this moment, right here. He smiles at me, leaning close, and I realise. I was an idiot not to kiss him yesterday. I close my eyes and lean in too, before my lips meet Chad's for the first time, and it's everything I wanted my first kiss to be. OK, so I don't like the car horns outside on the busy parkway, but I do like where I am. With Chad, kissing him, realising what I've missed this whole time. It feels so clichéd, I'm sure I hear fireworks in my head.

I pull away, blinking a little, smiling at Chad, who's smiling back. He starts to laugh, and happy laugh, and I do too.

"I love you." He says, and I smile.

"I love you too." I say, "Why did it take us so long to figure it out?"

He shrugs, "When I stole your locker, perhaps."

I laugh, "Maybe, maybe…"

"So, what now?" He asks, and I sigh, "I mean, we can't go into work hugging each other, our casts will definitely know something's up."

"Yeah…" I say, "We'll just have to pretend this never happened."

"Or…" He says, "We could pretend we've had a huge fight and now hate each other."

"How would that help?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Well, if we come up with some simple explanation for an argument, then they'll believe it, and they won't think something's up because we'll be acting like we hate each other."

I stare at him, wide mouthed. "I have no idea what you just said." **(A/N: Simply because I typed it, read it over and didn't understand it)**

He sighs, "Let me explain again…"

"No, no, no!" I say, "I get the plan, just, make sure you know what you're saying next time."

"Anything for you, m'lady." He says, and I smile.

Chad's POV

I can't believe what's finally happened. Sonny admitted that she loved me, and I did the same. It was all true, all what I said. I'd never want to hurt her, never want to see her sad, and we haven't even had our first date yet. There's no-one above Sonny in my whole entire world-not even myself. Sonny has really changed me.

And now I have to act like I hate her.

Well, not hate her exactly. We'll just have to act like we haven't just had the most amazing car-ride with each other. We have to pretend I didn't stay at Sonny's, and e definitely can't show them we love each other. Something tells me that will set off World War Three, and that's not one thing I'd like to be responsible for.

So, we decide to start our act from the minute we arrive at the studio. Sonny gets out the car first, to avoid any suspicions of us coming out of a car together meaning that something's happening, then I come out 20 minutes, using my 'fashionably late' excuse.

Luckily, I don't bump into her for the morning. It's lunch when I have to get my angry on.

Sonny and her cast enter the room, head over to the food, and I decide to kick it off. I laugh a little when they walk past, whispering to Portlyn about the prank, before Sonny looks back and stares at me, angry. When Portlyn turns away, she smiles at me and mouths 'nice job'. 'Thanks' is my reply.

5 minutes later, So Random have their food, and are now at their table. I hear Sonny talk to her cast, before looking my way, giving me an annoyed look, and I decide it's time.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be now?" I ask her, yelling across the room, making several people jump. That's the idea.

"Well, you tell me, Chad." Sonny says with the same volume in her voice, getting up, "I mean, what jerk does something like that?"

"Jerk?" I ask.

"Yes, jerk." She says, "If you want the definition, go check out a video of your life."

"Sonny, it's not my fault your stupid cast can't take a joke." I say, starting to steer the origin of our argument towards the prank yesterday, "Besides, it wasn't even my fault."

She laughs, "I doubt that. You were setting up with me, you sent the text, I'm sure you probably have a book of pranks to get Sonny back for what she did to me in high school! What's it next? A high school-themed wedgie?"

"Please, like I'd touch you." I say, and she scowls. "Just get out of my face."

"Gladly!" She yells, way too convincingly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

I watch Sonny run off, every eye in the cafeteria on me, and I start to regret my plan, because it' making me look like the bad guy. I would follow Sonny out to get away from the staring, but realise it wouldn't be right, and instead, head out the other door, my head high, leaving mine and Sonny's cast dumbfounded.

I must say, Sonny and I make quite the team.

**Me: See, Sonny? Chad? No meanie moments.**

**Chad: Yeah, there were.**

**Me: Shut up! You're not part of this story!**

**Chad: Yeah, I am.**

**Sonny: Say the disclaimer and she'll forgive you.**

**Chad: :P iluvchanny13 doesn't own SWAC. there.**

**Me: All better! (hugs him)**


	21. Fights and Disguises

**I must say, I do love this chapter. Hope you do too! :D**

**Chapter 21-Fights and Disguises**

Chad's POV

It comes to my break from the Falls, and I'm sat in the cafeteria, reading through my script for the next scene. I'm also waiting for my next showdown with Sonny. I'll admit, the last ones have been pretty fun. And I-_we_-are very convincing. Our casts both think that Sonny's mad about the prank yesterday, that I don't understand why she's so mad about it, and that even after spending a whole month together as friends in a school, they believe we are now natural born enemies.

What idiots.

I can't believe they don't see that we're really enjoying these fights, just for the fun of it. Even the "fine, fine, good, good" fights from our days at the school have come up a couple of times, but no-one realises that's 'Channy' code for "I love you". We didn't even realise until just this morning.

Just then, the So Random cast walk in, laughing about a 'check it out' sketch. They stop when they see me. Showtime.

"Chad." Sonny says, storming past.

"Randoms." I say, not looking up from my script.

"Uh, we have names." Sonny says, turning back to face me, and I laugh.

"And…do I look like I care?" I ask, and she sighs.

"You used to know my name." She says, "Remember?"

I shrug, pretending to think. I can think of a lot of names for her now; cute, kind, Sonshine, m'lady, the most beautiful creature on Earth…

"Sammie?" I ask, remembering one of our first arguments.

"It's Sonny, _Brad_." She says, also remembering the same argument. This is when I get up, coz _no-one _gets Chad Dylan Cooper's name wrong. At least, they didn't before Sonny.

"Don't you _even _go there." I say, and she laughs.

"I will if I want to." She says, walking off to the food, and I follow her.

"Oh, _now _who's the jerk?"

She laughs, "Hmm, girl who's stating the facts, or guy who's idea of charming a girl is sticking her to a chair…yep, you're still the jerk!"

I try not to take anything to heart.

"I don't care what you think, Munroe. Get your stupid, not-so-funny, cheese-loving, cutesy Wisconsin butt out of my face before I call security on you and your little _friends_."

She glares at me, angry. Great acting, Sonny. It's like she really is taking this all to heart!

"Fine." She says, storming off before I can even continue the fight. Like I said she's doing great! Wait a sec, she was almost about to cry by the looks of her…I really hope they weren't real tears.

I go to follow her, to check if she's OK, but Tawni stops me. See? I know their names.

"You're not going anywhere near her, _Pooper_." She says. Damn, I so prefer to be called Brad.

"I'm not planning to, _Blondie_." I say, making her cringe.

"_Don't _call me _that_." She says, and I shrug.

"Whatever." I say, my normal Chad-ittude flourishing, "I have a number one tween show to star in, so peace out suckas."

I arrive at the So Random stage, hoping not to be spotted by anyone. I mean, what would Chad Dylan Cooper want at So Random? Sonny is that answer, but no-one can know that.

I then notice the wardrobe full of disguises, and I smile. Sure, I don't like disguises, but I hate the idea of the So Random cast finding me even more. I try to find something that hadn't poisoned by the So Random 'funny' stage. I find a blue top and jeans, which I'm surprised to find in a closet for a comedy show before realising their mine. Oh, those guys are gonna get it!

I hide my Mackenzie outfit, behind a bunch of other stuff, before looking in the mirror and realising this wasn't enough of a disguise. Well, _duh_. I find a pair of sunglasses and put them on, but my hair is still recognisable. I carefully put a fedora hat on my hair, hoping not to damage it. Brilliance takes a long time in the morning.

I come out of the closet, looking both ways to make sure there's no trace of Random, before heading to Sonny's dressing room.

I try to keep my head down, but bump into someone. I fall to the floor, my fedora hat falling off. Great.

"Chad?" A familiar female voice asks, "What are you doing here?"

Busted. I look up, picking up the hat, and my heart stops racing when I see Sonny stood in front of me.

"You'd better get out of here, you jerk." She says, and I laugh.

"It's OK, Munroe." I say, as she helps me up, "You don't need to keep up the act, no-one's around."

"It's not an act." She says, and I panic, before understanding what she means.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to check something…wait…" I say, rethinking her sentence, "You mean you meant to tell me I was a jerk?"

She laughs, "A little."

I shrug, "Anyway, I need to ask you something…"

I notice her dressing room next to us, and walk in, pulling her behind me.

Sonny's POV

Chad sits with me on my couch, and sighs.

"Is everything OK?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Phew!" He says, "I thought you were mad at me for what I said back in the cafeteria."

I nod, "Well, it was a little offensive, but I know you didn't mean it…you didn't mean it, did you?"

He laughs, mimicking me, "A little."

I whack him with a pillow and he laughs.

"Joking Munroe." He says.

I smile, "I think we should tone it down a little though."

"Why?"

"Can't you see the headlines if this gets out?" I ask, "_Bad boy hurts good girl after one week of knowing her_."

"Seriously?" He asks, and I laugh.

"OK, I know that wasn't the catchiest headline ever." I admit.

"You're right there." He says, and I glare at him. "Joking." He says.

"My point is, you're making yourself look like the bad guy. We need to balance it upa bit."

"Well, I'm not gonna run off crying," He says, "I'd rather I was the bad guy than you."

I smile, "That's sweet of you." I say, "But…just tone it down a little, OK?"

He smiles, "Anything for you, Sonshine."

There's suddenly a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

"Sonny?" Tawni asks, and Chad jumps up, "You in there?"

She opens the door just as Chad leaves, and watches him go.

"Who was that?" She asks, and I pretend I have no idea what she's talking about.

"There was no-one there, Tawni," I say, "Do you need your eyes fixing or something?"

She scowls, "I'm sure I saw someone." She says, "I know you're up to something, Sonny, and I'll figure it out."

I nod, watching her apply lipstick, as I get a text.

_Close call, huh? Anyway, I have an idea for our next fight, to tone it down a little. We need to settle them in to the idea that we could like each other, so we don't have to keep it from them forever. Chad xxx_

I smile, before typing back, _Yeah, was close. LOL. Oh well, sounds good, if you give your cast a hint that you may like me, and I'll do the same. We could…admire each other or something…secretly. Sonny xxx_

_I like the way you think, Munroe, _is his reply. I smile, tucking my phone in my pocket, practicing my googly eyes, knowing Tawni couldn't see because she was too busy loving herself.

I really can't wait for this 'fight'!

**Me neither, Sonny. Me neither...**

**Oh well, I'll go write it now! :D REVIEW PLZ ;)**


	22. Getting Closer

**Wow. I must say, these chapters are getting longer. :) YAY! :D OK, reading time! :D**

**Chapter 22-Getting Closer**

Sonny's POV

Unluckily, me and my cast never bump into Mackenzie Falls that day, so Chad and I decide to save our little 'fight' for tomorrow lunch.

"So, remember." Chad says to me over the phone that night, "You need to only just be looking at me. If you look like you're in love, you'll be murdered."

I laugh, "By your cast, or mine?"

"Most likely both." He replies with a chuckle, and I smile.

"Don't worry, I'm used to admiring guys. I had tons of crushes when I was at West Appleton."

"Oh, really?" Chad asks, sounding slightly threatened, and I laugh.

"Don't worry." I say, "None of them even come close to _the _Chad Dylan Cooper."

He laughs, and I imagine him popping his collar in all his mightiness, and big-headedness.

"I even had a crush on Derek at one point." I admit.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I laugh at the memory, "I entered school half a year later than all of the other kids in my year group." I tell him, "I knew nothing about anyone, well, apart from Lucy who was a family friend. She was my only friend at that point until I met her friends, including Dan and Yvette." I smile at the mention of their names. How I miss them.

"One day, at lunch, I watched Derek get his food, sit down. I was completely hypnotised, so much so I tripped over nothing."

"How bad was it?" Chad asks, concerned, and I sigh.

"Not too bad." I say, "Well, from an injury point of view. My arm only hurt for a day or so, but no broken bones. From an embarrassment point of view, it was similar to breaking your leg…or neck. I'd never been so embarrassed in my whole life, especially when I saw Derek was looking, laughing. I never gave him a second glace after that."

"Oh, Sonny." Chad says, "I wish I'd been there to beat his face in."

I laugh, "You'd really do that?"

He smiles, "Anything for m'lady."

"Aw, you're so sweet." I sigh, "So…what was your childhood like?"

"You really wanna know?" He asks, and I smile.

"Of course. I told you mine."

"Not much of it." He says.

"True…" I say, "Well, just give me the basic details."

He sighs, "There's not much to tell. Goody Gang, some acting school, auditions for countless shows, then to Mackenzie Falls. I've never had a normal day since I was five."

"Oh, Chad…" I say, wanting to hug him.

"Yeah," He says, "This is why I was slightly was excited to get to your school the first day. Well, not at first. At first I hated the idea and preferred acting, preferred most things really, but then I sat back, thought about it, and realised I could maybe have a regular day. Well, until I found out your school is Mack Falls obsessed."

"Yeah…sorry about that." I say, blushing at the embarrassment of my friend's over-reaction.

"No biggy." He says, "That's why I liked you. You were different, didn't like me as much as everyone else. Apart from the Randoms, I've never really had that."

"Wow, that must be great." I say, "Everyone liking you."

"Not really…" He sighs, "They usually end up just pretending to like me, just so they could get close to me. It was a pretty tough childhood. Then, teenage years came, and I became Mackenzie. This was exactly the same. It was just those were the days I realised that my 'friends' were using me. Never got close to anyone again after that…until you came along."

I blush at this; it feels good to be the girl that changed Chad's life. I always wanted to change lives, and I guess changing Chad's is a start.

I smile, "Thank you for telling me, Chad," I say, "It's nice to know that you trust me like that."

"Same." He says, "I've never told anyone that before."

"Same." I say, "I'm just so happy I've found someone I trust, besides my Mom."

Chad laughs, "Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, can't wait to hate you!" He laughs.

"Same here!" I giggle, hanging up.

I get to work the next day, hoping run into Chad. I do, and we practice our little fight, or whatever you want to call it, then we leave each other, excited to show our casts that we really could like each other.

It comes to lunch, and me and my cast walk into the cafeteria, talking about mine and Tawni's latest sketch, 'the check it out girls'. Then I see that the Mackenzie Falls cast is already there. I walk past, trying not to look at them.

"Chad." I say.

"Sonny." He replies, not looking up.

"Oh, so you remembered my name this time?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Only just, after watching that video with the egg salad." He says, "I remember the headline-'Sonny splattered with egg salad'." and I sigh, heading over to get my food.

After being loaded with globs of who-knows-what, me and the other Randoms head to our table. I sit down, before starting the plan. I look over and Chad, and smile a little. He looks back, and smiles too.

"…Sonny?" Tawni asks, "You OK?"

"Yeah." I say, almost in a trance.

"Who are you looking at?" She says, looking the way I was looking. Chad looks away, just in time, and Tawni looks back at me, slightly confused. "Were you just looking at Chad?"

"Phff!" I laugh, "Seriously? Have you forgotten what he did to us-to me? Why would I like him?"

I sit back in my chair, hoping Tawni has fallen for it. Hoping they've all fallen for it, to be honest. I watch Chad talk to his cast, and hope they're talking about me. Wow…that sounded big-headed.

Chad's POV

When Sonny and her cast have got their food, I start my part of the plan. I look over at Sonny, looking at her the way I wished I could for ages. Portlyn notices I'm using my 'she's cute' face, and stares at me.

"Chad?" She says, "Hello? Earth to Chad!"

"Huh?" I ask, pretending to be in a trance at the sight of this beautiful girl, which wasn't so hard. It was Sonny after all.

"Answer me!" Portlyn yells, and I pretend to jump out of my trance.

"Huh?" I ask, again, and she rolls her eyes.

"Who were you looking at there?"

I laugh, "No-one."

"Please, Chad," She laughs, "I know when you like a girl, and although it rarely happens, this is one time. So, who is she?"

"Stay out of it, Portlyn." I say, knowing she'll go and Sonny It Up. Like I said-heard it from Sonny's friends.

She sighs, "I'm not gonna stay out of it," She says, "Who is she? Is she cute? Is she talented? Can you introduce me to her?"

"Uh…yes, yes, and no." I say, getting up from the table, leaving my half-eaten lobster, "I'm _not _telling you who it is."

She pouts, "Too bad." Her face suddenly darkens. She looks the way I was looking to see Tawni talking to Sonny. She turns back, "You weren't admiring…_that _Random, right?"

I shrug, "Which one?" I ask.

"The new one." She tells me, and I laugh.

"Ew, no."

"So…the blonde girl?"

"Nope."

"The weird one?" Chastity pipes up, and I roll my eyes.

"No." I say, "It's no Random. They're not worthy of me."

I walk off, before bumping into Sonny. She winks at me, before huffing.

"Cooper." She says, and I scoff.

"Munroe." I reply heading the opposite way to her.

I then hide behind the door, listening to what each cast says. I look over at the Randoms, who are talking about Sonny.

"Do you guys think Sonny was acting a little…weird?" The small girl asks, and I laugh. She can talk.

"Dunno." The blonde guy says, "Not good with girls."

Tawni smiles a little, "She has a guy crush. Girl's intuition."

"And, who is this crush?" The other guy asks, and Tawni shrugs.

"Don't know yet." She says, "But I will soon."

She gets up, following Sonny, and I turn to listen to my cast.

"OK, something's up with Chad." Marta says.

"No kidding," Skyler says, "When has anyone ever seen Chad smile like that? Either he's got some weird infection, or he has a crush on a girl."

"How'd you know that?" Portlyn asks, "You know nothing about girls."

"True." He says, "But I know a lot about Chad." He says. He's right. Skyler is the closest thing I have to a friend in my cast. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Uh-oh.

I hide so he can't see me, and he heads for my dressing room. I smile, before texting Sonny.

_I think they've fallen for it, but Tawni's on her way to your dressing room. Good luck. xxx_

_Thanks xxx, _she replies, and I smile, before closing my phone and heading over to my dressing room, so Skyler doesn't get suspicious when he finds no-one there.

**Heya guys xxx**

**You liked it? Hope you did :)**

**PLZ REVIEW XXX**


	23. Date

**Heya guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was my birthday and was celebrating. 14 years old...lol. anyway, read on!**

**Chapter 23-Date**

Sonny's POV

I get to my dressing room, hoping my cast fell for my little 'googly eyes' act. Then I get a text that kinda confirms it.

_I think they've fallen for it, but Tawni's on her way to your dressing room. Good luck, xxx_

I smile at Chad's text, before sending him back _Thanks xxx. _At that moment, Tawni storms in.

"OK, what the heck is going on with you?" She asks, and I decide to act innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tawni." I say, and she laughs.

"Please, I know what you're doing."

"…Really?"

She sits with me, grinning, "You have…a boy crush!"

"No, I don't," I lie.

"C'mon!" She says like a little kid, "Please, tell me who it is!"

"No." I say, "Because I have no boy crush."

"Oh please," She laughs, "Have you forgotten your stupid googly eyes earlier?"

"No." I say, "Because I made no googly eyes."

"Don't deny it." She says, "I saw you. And I think I know who it was."

"…Really?" I repeat.

"Uh-huh." She comes close, and whispers in my ear. "You. Like…"

"Hello?" Saved by the hottie. I see Chad behind Tawni. He winks at me, before Tawni turns to look at him, red-faced.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell Sonny something." He says, taking the plan to the next step.

"Which is?" I ask, and he throws the fedora hat he was sneaking around in yesterday at me.

"You left this at the cafeteria, on _my _table. I was not gonna leave it there to gather dust. Make sure you leave nothing 'funny' anywhere near me again."

"Will do." I say, pulling a face as he leaves. Nice one, Chad.

Tawni turns back, smiling at me.

"What?" I ask, and she grins.

"_Chad _just brought _you _something." She says, and I shrug.

"…And?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"What?" I ask, pretending to be impatient.

"Chad likes you!"

I laugh, "Please!" I say, "Like Chad Dylan Cooper likes me."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She asks, getting her fingers out and counting the number of times she thinks he was flirting with me, which are all pretty much true.

"When you got the fro-yo," She starts, "When he helped you with the peace picnic, just there, your little flirt fights…"

"Are you done?" I ask, and she smiles.

"You know I'm right." She says, "And I will expose it."

"Sure…" I say, watching her walk off, as Chad enters through the other door, smiling. I high-five, grinning, and he sits with me.

"Not if we don't first." He laughs, and I nod. We're ready to reveal it, I hope. We're gonna tell everyone tomorrow, at least we can have our first date in private first…

Chad's POV

OK, so we're revealing our secret a little early, but we didn't exactly want it revealed by Little Tawni Tell-Tale, so we decided that we'd announce it in some way ourselves. Not before a quick date, of course…

I get home, searching through my wardrobe for something to wear, wishing it was easier. I've never gone through this much trouble to get ready for a date with a girl. See? That's how much I love Sonny.

I hear a knock on my door. Luckily, I'm not unchanged, so I'm fine as my Mom walks in, smiling.

"You OK, Chad?" She asks, and I nod.

"Great." I say, "I'm just getting ready for a date."

She smiles, "That's so sweet!"

I sigh, "See, this is why I'm still a mama's boy."

She laughs, "Sorry, honey…"

I glare.

"I mean, Chad."

I laugh, "Thanks for the support, Mom."

"So, what you thinking of wearing?" She asks, and I shrug.

"No idea, I just want it to be perfect." I say, sighing. "I honestly have no clue what to wear, or where to take her…"

"So ask her out when you know." She says, "I'm sure she won't mind."

"Well, we're telling the public tomorrow, we just want one more night alone in peace."

Mom smiles. "That's a nice idea," She says, "I'm sure she'll love that…you have to bring her round to meet us someday!"

I laugh, "I'd never say no to that! Just…don't embarrass me."

"When do I do that?" She asks sarcastically, and I laugh. So, that's where I get my sarcasm…

I finally find something to wear, hoping and praying that it will be enough. I get in my Porsche, hoping it looks good. I've been waiting for this for over a month, or my whole life, whichever way you look at it. I don't know why I even love her, it's hard to explain. All I can say is, Sonny isn't the kind of girl I first thought I'd fall for, and now it's happened.

Sonny's POV

After 3 hours of searching for an outfit, I pick a new dress that my Mom bought me. I'm hoping Chad likes my Mom's taste-it's a purple strapless dress, and I think it's pretty cute. I just hope Chad agrees.

I put on the last touches of my outfit, a few bracelets and necklaces, and top of my make-up with a little lipstick. The doorbell goes and I jump, getting a little red mark on my dress.

"Damn it!" I yell, and hear a chuckle around the door. Looks like Mom's already let Chad in.

"What?" I ask him, admiring his outfit, and he smiles.

"I never heard you swear before." He admits, "It's kinda cute."

"I didn't swear…did I?" I ask, not sure if 'damn it' is swear or not. Chad shrugs; it seems he has no clue either. He forgets it in an instant, and holds out a hand for me to take. I cover the lipstick mark with my hand, but he laughs.

"It doesn't matter, Sonny." He says, "You can barely see it."

I look down at the mark, which completely contradicts my dress, sticking out completely, and I scowl.

"Really, Chad?"

"Kinda." He admits, "But you don't need to cover it up. You still look amazing."

I grin, my big toothy grin, as I get into Chad's shiny Porsche. He smiles at me, revving the engine, and with that, we're off.

**Well, what didja think of my 'written while tired from bday bash' episode? lol, oh and you dont have to get me a present...reviews are enough! lol**


	24. Finally

**Chapter 24-Finally**

Sonny's POV

I can't stop beaming that whole night. I never realised all this stuff about Chad-he has a guitar, and plays it, pretty well, he used to play soccer as a kid. I can imagine a mini-Chad, kicking a soccer ball around, and I giggle.

We then drive home, as Chad turns on the radio, and we laugh, singing along. It's a duet from the musical Grease, and Chad sings first, me laughing. He is great at singing, but it's funny to hear him sing those lyrics…

_I've got chills, they're multiplying,_

_And I'm losing control,_

_Coz the power you're supplying…_

We both do the _it's electrifying! _bit, before laughing even harder. Then the female part comes on, and I sing along. I watch Chad's mouth open wide, and I laugh.

"What?"

He smiles, "I didn't know you could sing like that!"

I smirk like he would, "You're not the only person with many talents here." I wink, and he smiles.

"Sounds like a challenge."

I smile, "You wanna take me on in a singing contest?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Bring it on."

We sing along to the whole song, before Chad puts up his hands in defeat, and I pump my fist in the air.

"I let you win." He says, and I nod.

"Sure." I say, and he laughs.

We finally arrive home, after the best night of my life. Wow, clichéd. Oh well, I loved it anyway. I do love clichés.

"Well, I guess this is it." He says, and I nod.

"We'll tell everyone tomorrow, right?" I ask.

"Yep." He replies, "Sure, it'll be hard, but really, I'm sure everyone will be fine about it. Well…almost everyone…"

I sigh, "How do we tell them? What if the overreact?"

He shrugs, "Who cares? My cast don't scare me."

"Yeah," I say, "But mine are my friends. They'll hate me for this."

He holds my hands, sensing my sadness, and I smile. "Then they're not your real friends." He says, "They should except you for who you are. If they can't, they're not good friends."

I smile, "Thanks, Chad." I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"For what?"

I smile wider, "For everything."

He smiles, "You're welcome. And, thank you too."

"For what?" I ask.

"For changing me. For…well, everything as well."

I grin, "You're welcome."

He kisses me softly, and I smile. "Sweet dreams, Sonny."

"Same to you, Chad." I say, before shutting the door behind him, swooning. That is, until I see Mom stood there, grinning.

"What happened?" She asks, "Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? What's your song?"

I laugh at how much Mom reminds me of an eager 16-year-old girl, wanting to know everything.

"I'll tell you it all…sometime." I say, receiving a groan, "I'm tired!"

"Sorry," She smiles, "We'll talk tomorrow."

Tomorrow comes, and I tell Mom everything, she grins all the way through. It's a little creepy, but hey.

I then get ready for the big announcement; neither of us is really sure how to do it. We'd do it on So Random, but there's no show tonight. We could just walk out onto the street as a couple, but I don't know if that's the big 'Channy is real' story the tabloids want.

I suddenly get an idea, and text it to Chad, smiling.

**Hey guys. I know this is an incredibly short chapter, and I'm sorry for that. The reason is that I can't think of a cute way to reveal Channy in what could be the finale...so I need you're help. The best idea for how they reveal it will be mentioned in the next chapter, will have their idea included, and if it includes another person (fan, reporter etc...) that person will have their name! so lay out your review like this...**

**idea**

**name of person (if needed)**

**and review**

**~if you want to send it to me as a PM, though, that's fine too! OK, thanks! :D**


	25. Celebration

**Heya guys! So, uh, this isn't the finale. lol. i think next chapter is, most likely...**

**Anyway, to the winner (or winner_S_) of the contest! :) First of all, thank you to MirandaKP for her idea of the party. And also, thanks for the idea of a slip-up from mrpuppy. It won't be exactly like u said, but there will be a slip-up in the finale and a little at the end of this one. Wait...spoilers there, lol :) OK then guys, read on!**

**Chapter 25-Celebration**

Chad's POV

"You want me to throw a random party?" I yell into the receiver and Sonny, and she sighs.

"Pretty much."

"Seriously?" I ask, "Just like that?"

"You always throw random parties!" She says, and I sigh.

"Point taken." I say, "I'm gonna need some occasion though. I usually have some sort of reason to party."

She sighs, thinking, before letting out a gasp that scares me a little.

"I know!" She yells.

"Is it the 'Chad almost died of a heart attack but he didn't' party?" I ask, and she sighs. "Sorry, honey."

I can imagine her grinning. "No. We'll…_you'll_, throw a party for your 'triumphant return to where you belong-drama central'."

"Sounds good to me." I say, "I'll announce it on the way to Mackenzie Falls."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Sonny smiles, "We'll invite all the kids on the lot, your family, my family…"

"Sonny!" I say, "Chill! This is my party-I'll take care of it. You know nothing about it, right?"

"Oh, right." She says, "Sorry. But if you need any help…"

"Sonny." I interrupt, feeling a little bad about it. "It's OK."

She giggles, and I imagine her giggling. She's so cute…

"Bye, Chad."

"Bye." I smile, hanging up. I then dial Ferguson's number, telling him all about the party.

Word soon gets out. I'm walking through the hallway, near to Meal Or No Meal, where I hear the lunchbox girls talking about it. That's every stage that's been talking about it now. Even So Random, but they won't admit it. Sonny told me, they're bursting with excitement. Weird.

Sonny's POV

I'm sat in my dressing room, as Tawni un-draws the curtain, wearing her 9th outfit so far, smiling.

"So?" She asks, doing a little twirl, "What do you think?"

I sigh, "The same as the last eight."

She groans, "That's not good enough!"

She heads back to her clothes, and I sigh as she roots through even more, and I sigh again.

"Tawni, you've looked fine in everything. Why do you need to look good for Chad's party anyway?"

_It's me who should be worrying about that, _I think, but I don't say it. Not before the party, anyway.

"Because I heard the Tween Gladiators are going, and I have to look more perfect than I already do! I bet Powerfist will ask me out tonight!"

She claps, before heading back to her clothes, and I sigh. _Diva…_

"Don't worry, Tawni." I say, supporting her despite everything. "You look as great and diva-ish as always in everything." I put an arm around her, and she looks confused.

"Uh, my space, remember?"

"Sorry." I say, pulling away from the hug.

"Thank you." She says, dusting off her designer clothes, before sighing. "Fine."

I grin, hugging her. OK, so it's a little awkward, but it's not too bad. Finally, a hug from Tawni, and date from Chad…my life here is working out well. I pull away from the hug, awkwardly, and Tawni does the same, before picking up her first outfit and I sigh. One and a half hours for that? Well, that gives me limited time to find an outfit that will look good enough for Chad. I bet Chad's gonna look a million dollars, and I'm gonna look a generous $50 at the most.

Tawni sees my panic, and smiles. "C'mon," She says, "I'm sure I can find something for you to look good in."

I smile, "Really, Tawni?"

She laughs, "Believe me, Sonny-ella, you shall go to the ball!"

I laugh, "Thanks, Tawn. You're not all bad, all the time."

"Same to you," She says, "You're not always annoying."

I laugh," Gee, thanks."

"Well, let's have a look now…"

Tawni's POV

"Wow, Sonny, you look amazing!" Nico says, as Sonny does a little twirl, and I smile. He's right; she does look pretty good. Just a dress from an old princess sketch, and a few little accessories, and she looks good enough for any Tween Gladiator to admire tonight, or any other guy for that matter, though I hate to say it, she does look really pretty.

She grins, that Sonny grin of hers. "Seriously?"

Everyone nods, including Zora, and I start to feel a little left out.

"Uh, hello?" I say, drawing attention to myself with a twirl, and Nico nods.

"You look great too, Tawni, as usual."

I smile, "I know!" I sit on the couch, my designer dress glistening, and with that, we decide to head to Chad's party.

"Um, guys?" Sonny says.

"What?" I ask.

Sonny shrugs, "I need to go…to the bathroom. That OK?"

"Uh…sure." I say to her, weirded out by her strange confession. Is she hiding something from us?

"Thanks guys," She says, "I'll meet you at the party, k?"

"No, we can wait for you…" Nico stars.

"NO THAT'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Sonny yells, before calming back down to her normal self, "I mean, I'll be fine. My Mom won't mind driving, plus I need to pick up my lip gloss from home…"

"So?" Grady asks, "Borrow Tawni's."

I gasp at this. "_Nobody_ is borrowing my Coco Moco Cocoa!"

Grady and Nico sigh, they so don't get the importance of this lip gloss.

"Tawni's right," Sonny says, "I don't wanna cause any problems for Tawni and her lip gloss. See ya!"

She runs out the back room, leaving us all confused.

"OK, she's up to something." Nico says what we're all thinking, and I decide to follow her, the others following. If anything's going on with Sonny, _I'll _be the first to know-you can be sure of that. Not because I care or anything…coz I don't.

Sonny's POV

I sneak out the back of the studio, and smile when I see my ride.

"Heya, Sonshine." Chad grins, and I jump in the passenger seat, beaming.

"Everything ready for tonight?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Relax. I have it all sorted. The paparazzi are there and everything."

I smile, "Nice one, Chad." I say, "I think this is gonna be a party to remember."

We drive off, but not before I see four figures behind us, glaring at us, and I panic. That better have not been my cast…no…it couldn't have been. I sure hope not…

"Everything OK, Sonny?" Chad asks, and I cover my worry with a smile.

"Yep. All good."

"Good." He smiles, and we continue on, the feeling that my cast have seen me drive off with their rival eating away at my heart. It can't have been them…could it?

**? So guys, what did u think? I'm gonna go write what I think is the finale, but I'm not sure. Hey, we'll find out soon. :)**

**So...review! :D**

**Oh, guys! Sterling's BIRTHDAY! WHOO! I'm singing the Chad bday song for him later...in my sleep, in my head, coz my family will think i'm weird... :P**


	26. All Falls Down

**FINALE! Let's read! Ready, set, GO! :D**

**Chapter 26-All Falls Down**

Tawni's POV

After Sonny walked out on us, acting all weird, I decided to follow her. My hunch-she was up to something. I've gotta know what this is.

I follow her through to the back of the studio, the others following me like sheep. Well, I am the leader, I guess… **(A/N: No, ur not Tawni. Wait…I just realised. I'm the A/N and she can't hear me :/) **

We get out to the back of the studio to just see a car drive off. I'm sure I've seen that car before. It's not Sonny's car, or her Mom's for that matter…So who's is it?

I look in the driver's seat to see blonde hair…very familiar hair…I groan when I can't figure out who it is, but Zora growls next to me, and I see she's holding a mini tube thing. What is it again? A telescope! That's right…I think…

"Who is it, Zora?" Nico asks her like she's a dog (first sheep, now dogs? I was right-these guys _are _animals. Monkeys to be precise).

"Take a guess," She says, before giving us clues, "A blonde-haired jerk-face…"

"Chad?" I yell, "What's Sonny doing with Chad?"

"You're sure, Zora?" Nico asks, and Zora nods.

"Ooh, she's gonna get it!" I say, before heading to my car. The others jump in and we head straight to Chad's party to kill Sonny. Well, not really, but she'd better have a good explanation for this, or she _will_ be dead-to us at least.

Sonny's POV

Chad and I hide behind the curtains of the main room of the party, waiting for the press and our casts to arrive. I poke my head though the curtain, not being spotted because everyone's too busy dancing.

"Wow, Chad!" I say, trying to stay quiet but finding it hard considering the noise next door. "This party is amazing! You've really outdone yourself!"

"Well, the occasion was worth it." He says, hugging me, and I smile.

"Now what?" I ask, impatient for the first time in ages.

"Now we wait until the press comes." He says, "And your cast. When they're here, we'll announce it."

I smile, "Good."

"Good." He says, like he couldn't resist.

"So we're good?" I ask, before he leans close to me and kisses me, and I almost swoon. He pulls away, unblinking, smiling, and laughs.

"We're _so_ good."

I grin, hugging him softly, feeling perfect, wishing it could stay like this forever but knowing that this will be hard after we announce that we're a couple.

"Chad?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"We can't reveal it."

He gasps a little. "Why not?"

I sigh, "Because if we do, people will just crowd us about it. I mean, look at us now; we're perfect together, and if we tell everyone, that's it. Perfect-gone. Our casts will be mad, the press will surround us…I couldn't do that."

Chad sighs, "But…you'd love me either way, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" I say, and he chuckles a little.

"Then I don't see why we can't tell anyone. What's the matter, Sonny?" He asks, "You're embarrassed by me?"

"Of course not!" I yell, "I just…I want us to stay secret."

He sighs, "So…you _are_ embarrassed by me."

"No!" I say, "I'd never be! Please, trust me on this, Chad!"

He shrugs, "And here I thought you wouldn't mind a little publicity. I thought you'd be OK with our casts being a little mad at us. I thought you knew that they'd get used to it in the end. Guess I was wrong."

He storms out of the curtain, leaving me almost crying. He's right-I was an idiot to tell him I didn't want to be seen with him, because now he probably does think I was embarrassed by him, didn't want anyone to know. Now I've broke his heart. And here I thought we were perfect, but I was wrong. Because I'm not-now I've ruined us before it could properly start.

I'm stood there, like an idiot, before I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Ah-hah!"

"Agh!" I turn around to see who has startled me, and I see Tawni stood with the rest of the cast.

"Found you!" Tawni yells, "What were you doing with Chad, huh? …" Her face falls along with a single tear of mine, "Sonny?" She asks, "Are you OK?"

I shake my head, "I…Chad…the secret…oh, Tawni, I've ruined everything!"

I burst out crying as Tawni puts an arm around me.

"Sonny, it's OK," She says, "Calm down, yeah? We'll sort this."

I smile. Finally, Tawni's treating me like I matter.

"Now, tell me the whole story…"

Chad's POV

I ignore the press asking me questions as I push through to a private room in the back, where luckily, no-one is.

I don't get it. I thought that Sonny would be fine with the publicity, I thought she'd be OK with the fact our casts didn't like it, but I was wrong.

I decide to rethink everything. Sonny didn't want us to be revealed because of the press. Well…she's just a small-town girl from Wisconsin. Before the last few weeks, no-one had ever really heard of her. To go from unknown to Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend I guess could be pretty tough.

And then our casts. I understand what she means. We will be killed by our casts if they find out, or at least hated. I don't want that to happen to Sonny, since those Randoms are her friends. Maybe I was being an idiot back there. Sonny's right-we can't tell anyone. Not now anyway. Give people time to get used to everything. Then maybe, just maybe, we could tell them.

I decide to find Sonny, still ignoring the press, and find her where we were 3 minutes ago, only now, her cast are with her. They scowl when they see me.

"Get out of here, Chad." Tawni says.

"Why should I?" I ask, and Tawni growls.

"Sonny's told us everything." Nico says, "And we're not happy about it."

I'm surprised. "Sonny?"

She looks at me, her eyes empty, and she sighs. "I'm sorry, Chad. I had to tell them."

"How dare you?" Tawni asks me, and I scowl. "How dare you try and take Sonny from us?"

"I'm not trying to take Sonny from you!" I yell, offended that I'm being wrongly accused.

"We don't want you seeing her again!" Zora yells, and I scowl.

"What are you?" I ask, "Her mother?"

"Just go away, Chad." Tawni says, "Sonny doesn't need you. _We _don't need you."

I scowl at them, wondering what Sonny exactly told them. Maybe she wanted me to look like the bad guy and ordered the words in a different way so that I'd look exactly that.

I decide to leave, it's not like Sonny wants me anymore, all because I overreacted.

Sonny's POV

I watch Chad walk off, hurt, and I turn back at my cast, scowling.

"Guys!" I say, "I didn't want you to do that!"

"Trust me, Sonny," Tawni says, "You can do way better."

"But I loved him!" I tell them, and they gasp, all but Tawni, who half smiles, half scowls. "And now he'll never take me back because he thinks I want him away from me. Thanks a lot."

I storm out of the party. I don't want to be there anymore. I don't want to be anywhere near them, for what they did, and Chad, because he didn't trust me. I don't see why I think that though, I never gave him reason to trust me. Now I've lost him, and it hurts.

I'm just getting in my car, when I'm sure over by a familiar car opposite me, I see Chad. He smiles, a sad smile, before getting in his car.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, but he shrugs sadly, and I start to cry a little as I get in the car.

What I thought would be the perfect night, turned out the opposite. I drove off, wishing I'd never hidden my feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper, because now I've lost the guy I truly love.

But, if I have it my way, not for long…

**:( Now I know what you're thinking, _why such a sad finale? _Well, this is because there is gonna be a SEQUEL! I hope, I just need to find a way to help Sonny and Chad get back together, so yeah :)**

**Tell me fi you want the sequel, if not I'll put in one more chapter as the finale where they get back together. Up to you :) so REVIEW! :D**


	27. IMPORTANTSEQUEL

**OK, heya. **

**I have two ideas for this story's sequel…dunno which to pick so I'm gonna ask you guys.**

**1) Bring Sonny and Chad back together in a REAL season finale. I will post this very very soon…I hope. And then have a sequel. But I don't have a good idea if not number 2.**

**2) Not bring Sonny and Chad back together BUT (before you throw tomatoes) because I have an idea for more drama! What is it? Well, if enough of you pick this one, I'll show you in a little preview…**

**So it's in your hands! PICKPICKPICK!**

**When I have 4 or 5 reviews telling me, I will make my decision. I know which one I would pick if I were in your shoes, coz it's a whole lot easier and will lead to more…nope, I won't say. So basically you have a choice-a good story with Channy apart, or a not-as-good story with Channy together...**

**UP TO YOU!**

**Stay Strong xxx Demi**


	28. PREVIEW!

**Ooh! This is all so hard! Three picked one and three picked two! And if it helps to change any minds either way, although Channy are not together in the start there will be Channy! I promise you that!**

**If it makes anything any easier, and because it was requested by randomsmileyperson, here is the preview for number 2 (not drifting towards it in any way…)**

* * *

**After one crazy night full of problems…**

**Is Channy over?**

"I was hoping we could…just be friends."

He smiles a little. "That would be cool."

**Or is it only beginning?**

"So I have no choice," Mr Condor says, his eyebrow raising slightly, "But to send you to high school."

"What?" I yell, and Chad sighs.

"Well, here we go again…"

**Sometimes Californian schools can be a whole lot worse…**

"So…what the heck are we gonna do?" Chad asks, scanning the hallways, and I take a deep sigh. "This place seems more of a hell than the last one."

"We're just gonna have to learn to get along again."

**New girls…**

"Daisy," The girl says, shaking his hand, standing a little too close. I mentally slap myself for thinking that.

**New boys…**

Ryan smiles at me, and I blush. I hide behind the Algebra book, then pull it away. …Still looking…

**New love? **

"Really, I'm happy for you." I say, and he smiles, before shrugging a little. "What's the matter?"

"I just…don't know if I'm happy for me."

**Or new problems?**

I'm sure Chad looked a little jealous from behind his menu. Well, it wasn't my fault we ended up going on a date at the same restaurant, right?

**But we can't have a Channy story without Channy…**

"I'm sure I like Chad, a little. I just don't think he's right for me…"

Tawni laughs, as if she knows something I don't. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"What?"

"You need to admit it already! You love that boy! Everyone can see it but you!"

…**And of course, we need drama!**

I smile at Chad for one second, one split second, which in history, has brought the world timeless couples. Romeo and Juliet, Troy and Gabriella…Chad and Sonny. Did I really just think that? Ha, of course I did. Just another moment of Chad occupying my thoughts. Why did it have to be me, of all girls in the world, that caught the eye of Chad Dylan Cooper?

**Coming very soon…**

I wrap my arms around him happily, sure that it was right. I had to get the thought of Chad out of my head.

"Wait!" I hear a voice yell, and pull away, red faced when I see a dateless Chad running my way. I can guess what's going on. His date has gone wrong and he wants a second chance.

**Two Worlds Apart**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Any minds changed either way? Do tell me, just because at the moment it is literally split 50/50. Thank yous! **


	29. Alert sequelup!

**OK guys, so I did update it a few days ago, but just in case you didn't know, Two Worlds Apart is indeed up! Or Channy Falls, as fruityloops156 said, lol ;)**

**Anyway, that's it really. Now I wanna tell you something coz this is so short…**

**Me and LOLChanny819 were talking about SWAC season three, and we want it to go a little like this…**

**Sonny goes to Wisconsin for a little bit (she's still in the show though) and the cast of SR are one cast member short. Marshall desperate so invites none other than CDC to take Sonny's place for a while! Then if he's good, when Sonny comes back he becomes an official member of the cast! Wouldn't that be awesome? And hilarious to see all's reactions :P**

**Anyways, yeah, go check out Two Worlds Apart.**

**Stay Strong xxx Demi**


End file.
